


Unearthed

by SquirrelKiln



Series: Ben 10 Angst, Baby [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: An alien highschool. With guns., Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, I use species names for aliens, Internalized Homophobia, It's a very fun story you see, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, Probably more shipping in the future but I haven't decided yet., Self-Hatred, THAT HAS A PURPOSE I SWEAR, The Plumbers are like a high school let's be honest, Threats of Violence, mentions of self harm, mentions of trauma, so you better have the Ben 10 wikia open in another tab if you want context.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln
Summary: In which one of Ben's many deep, dark fears is forced into reality.Someone takes his journal and starts distorting his private venting for the world to see. Each page posted slowly ruins his public image. The real question is can Ben figure out who the thief is in time to save him and the ones he loves from the secrets he promised himself no one would ever see?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin & Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Ben 10 Angst, Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649788
Comments: 135
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, if that guy threw me any harder into that building, my chiropractor would _kill_ me," Ben complained as he contorted his body to crack his back. Rook chuckled. 

"If he had thrown you any harder, I do not think your specialist would be the one to kill you," Rook said helpfully.

"That's pretty dark, man." Ben gave his partner an amused glance.

"It is good you will not have to hear me, then, once we get to rest." 

"Aw, preach." Ben grimaced as he remembered their day. An all-night stake out, an all-day chase of some black market merchant, and one way too long battle that left the pair of partners desperate for their respective barracks.

"Rest well," Rook said when the two made it to Ben's barrack door.

"You too. I'm probably gonna pass out once I get my shoes off." Ben laughed as he held up his Omnitrix to the digital lock. After scanning it, the door opened to reveal his eternally messy barrack.

"Knowing you, it is not out of the realm of possibility." Rook chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to your room already, you deserve the sleep as much as I do." Ben patted Rook's shoulder before entering his barrack. After giving a wave goodbye, the door shut automatically and Rook was on his way to his own barrack. The Revonnahgander was suddenly wishing his barrack was closer to Ben's so he wouldn't have to spend that much longer away from rest.

Eventually Rook entered his own barrack. He set straight to removing his armor to put his night clothes on instead. As soon as he was about to lay down, someone burst into his room. Rook whipped around, grabbing his Proto-tool from its resting place when he saw the identity of the intruder.

"I--Ben, I thought you were going to rest." Rook couldn't help but frown, lowering his weapon. "What is wrong?" 

"Rook, it's-it's not there, I looked for it all over-- _it's gone!_ " Ben rambled too fast for Rook to understand. A babbling mess of illegibility, the boy tugged at his shirt and his hair like he did when his state reached hysterical.

Rook put his Proto-tool down and went over to his partner, gently taking Ben's hands to stop him from harming himself in his anxious state.

"Ben, calm down. Focus on me. I cannot understand you in this state," Rook said patiently, gently. It wasn't the first time Ben had been in a state like this, though it was so uncommon that Rook could understand the serious nature of the problem without knowing the context.

Ben shifted anxiously from foot to foot, calming down with Rook there to ground him. He took a deep breath.

"You remember that time we had to go to a mandatory presentation a year ago? With the Transylian guy?" Ben's voice continued to waver but it was still an improvement from a few moments earlier. 

"One of the only ones you had not found a way to slip, yes." Rook nodded. Ben pressed his lips together.

"... You remember what he said about, uh, talking about the things you experience as a Plumber? To release the pressure of it?" Ben's demeanor grew more nervous. His avoidance of looking at Rook signaled guilt, but Rook didn't push to any conclusions just yet.

"... Yes. You told me you could never share your world with others." Rook remembered the sting in his chest when Ben said so. "Did you join a group?"

"Well… my mindset about it hasn't changed, but I did, um, I did find a way to take the advice." Ben took his arms back, rubbing at his arm anxiously. 

"Ben, please. Get on with it." Rook sighed. As much as he wanted to help his partner, he was too exhausted to keep up with his wrap-around explanations. "If it is not important it can wai--" 

"I wrote it down in a journal. I wrote down the heaviest parts about this job in a journal and it's _gone._ " Ben blurted out his confession. Rook stood silent in his surprise. "It has--it has all the things I couldn't put in reports. The stories I never tell people when they ask. It's gone, I'm freaking out, and I _don't know what to do_!" 

"Ben. Your room is a perpetual mess, you likely misplaced it." Rook rubbed his eyes, his patience waning quickly. Ben's face fell at the reaction.

"But it--I keep it in one place, I'm sure of it!" Ben insisted. "If someone stole it, then it could ruin--" 

" _Ben._ You are tired from our day, I do not blame you." Rook set his hands on Ben's shoulders. Holding his partner securely to keep his attention. "You are not thinking straight. I am sure you only misplaced it. I can assist your search in the morning if you want to, but for now, we are both too expended for this. Okay?" 

"... But…" Ben started one last time.

"No buts. Go to sleep." Rook gently guided Ben back into the doorway. He gave his partner a light shove out of the barrack. "Goodnight." 

"... Night." Ben didn't look any more reassured by the time Rook shut the door in his face. Ben stared at the metal before taking a deep breath and going back to his room. 

' _Maybe Rook was right,_ ' he thought. ' _Maybe I'm just too tired and too messy to find it right now. Just… check in the morning, it'll turn up. It has to._ '

Ben's own thoughts felt like a less-than-effective placebo as he walked into his barrack again. He took one last look around the room--messier than before, due to his frantic searching not long ago--before shutting off the lights and falling into bed.

The human curled around a spare pillow, clutching it for some sort of comfort. He took some deep breaths, like memorizing the scent of the detergent on the pillow case would distract him.

" _You'll find it in the morning,"_ Ben whispered. His eyes drifted shut against his own will, a benefit of being too tired to keep one's thoughts running, and the boy fell asleep.

* * *

Ben woke up without the anxiety of the previous night. Something he was thankful for. He made a lazy attempt to fix the mess he made the previous night and changed his clothes.

He walked down the empty hallway on his way to the cafeteria. (Not that he was excited about it. As convenient sleeping on base was, he always missed his mother's meals in the morning.) Normally he'd be passing by other Plumbers on his way, but he figured he was simply later than usual. What was he going to do, check his watch for the time?

Ben slowed his gait when he saw people leaking out the entrance of the cafeteria. They were huddled around like they were all trying to get in at once, something that was unusual for this time of day. Ben frowned.

"What even?" He grumbled. "Better not be a fight I'm missing…" Ben took a deep breath and started shifting through the crowd as well as he could by making himself as small as possible. One of the only good things about being a scrawny human around mostly large aliens--it was easier to slip through crowds.

By the time Ben burst out into a somewhat open area, he could notice people staring at him and whispering to each other. It wasn't just the newbies this time either. (Most every Plumber in HQ knew Ben and had talked to him at some point so they took him down from their mental pedestal. Ie they didn't ask for autographs, stopped staring, stopped bragging about how they 'knew' or 'worked with' Ben 10.)

"Er… okay." A confused expression grew on Ben's face as he slowly walked forward. Now that the area was somewhat empty, he could tell the crowd was huddled around the bulletin board. Standard as it was, it held announcements and meetings for things that weren't too important to the job.

When he approached the two Plumbers still standing in front of the board, he stopped to ask them to move. Except one of them had an eye that spotted him and quickly moved away, dragging the other with them. Ben frowned and approached the board.

His eyes scanned it from top to bottom--dancing groups, physical therapy, an advert for a lost Galvan Organization Table, a single card from a trading card game, and--

 _Oh no._ No, this couldn't be happening.

Ben's eyes widened in horror as he read his own words (give or take). Although it wasn't an original paper from it, he could recognize the text from his journal pinned up front and center. The copied words even had glowing ink to assure they would be read by any passerby.

The crowd hushed as they waited for Ben's reaction. Normally, he'd turn around and announce that a villain was imitating him again or something. To calm down and go about their day. Anything to relax the crowd and keep his reputation. But now? Ben could hardly breathe.

Before he knew it, he reached up and snatched the paper from the board. Ripping it in the process, he shoved it in his pocket haphazardly. His fingers worked ahead of his brain and a flash of green light later Big Chill shot away from the cafeteria.

' _I was right,_ ' his thoughts echoed miserably. ' _Someone has the biggest secrets I've been holding in for years._ '

He gulped as his thoughts raced faster than the wind zooming past him.

' _They have it and they're using it against me._ '


	2. Chapter 2

"A journal with all his secrets in it? That doesn't sound like Ben." Max walked with Rook after hearing about the events of the previous night and the current morning.

"That is what I thought as well. But his reaction last night and the… situation this morning, I am sure he was serious." Rook took long strides to keep up with Max. "I have only heard some of what was on the page through whispers."

"I know. It said that Ben tricked a kid into thinking he'd get help when there was none coming as a joke. But that's not…" Max trailed off.

"... Something Ben would do," Rook finished. "I agree. I do believe that event occurred before I knew him. I have not been in many wars with him and, as vague as the rumor was, I am quite sure I was not there for the one mentioned."

"You're right about that." Max let out a sigh. "Sounds like it was sometime during the DNAliens fiasco. I was still in the Null Void so I can't attest to it, but Gwendolyn and Kevin told me about it. They said a colony was being destroyed on a planet in a nearby galaxy. The colony was of refugees escaping dictators and they were found by the oppressive powers they were hiding from. 

"According to Gwendolyn, Ben had a hard time. There were too many things to take care of, not enough time or hands to help." The man gave another sigh. "I don't know if he'd lie to hurt someone. Especially not a child. However, I  _ do _ know that Ben takes loss hard, so he'd need a way to express it."

"Yes. Even when it is out of control, he seems to take it personally." Rook nodded in agreement. He knew from experience that those were some of the only times Ben let himself fall apart completely.

"He's done that for a while now. When he first got the watch, he didn't think about it until it started hurting people he cared for. Then he took it almost  _ too _ seriously. To the point that any single loss would hurt him for days." Max's expression couldn't be more grim. "Sometimes months."

"... What are we going to do, Magister?" Rook asked as he approached his Proto-Truk. Max rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not sure. The first step is to find Ben. Then we'll have to narrow down who could be doing this before things escalate." Max watched as Rook climbed into the driver's seat, giving the usually occupied passenger seat a somewhat saddened look. "I'll ask around to see if anyone's been bragging. Maybe Gwendolyn and Kevin can help out. I just need you to find Ben and calm him down."

"Understood, sir." Rook turned on the locator. Luckily Ben hadn't thought to turn off his Omnitrix's locating function.

"Don't force him or anything. Just let him know we'll be fixing this soon," Max added.

"I know how to calm him." Rook shut the door with that assurance. Max gave a final nod before walking away, which Rook took as a signal to fly off. 

He was thankful the dot representing Ben's location was stationary. Still, he couldn't help but notice that this was an unknown area to Rook. Not one of Ben's usual "get-away" spots. It wasn't a notable landmark, either.

Rook pulled up to the location. After giving the screen one last check he climbed out and looked at the building. He vaguely remembered being here for a battle of sorts a long time ago, though he couldn't quite place who they were fighting nor why. Most of Bellwood had been a fighting zone one time or another, and this old building wasn't different. It has been fixed up considerably since, which was more than some buildings could say.

Rook entered and took a look around. It was a small library with some young humans and aliens scattered about. Rook couldn't see any sign of Ben between the shelves. The children weren't much help either, no matter how politely he asked them if they had seen Ben.

"Do you need help looking for something?" A kind voice asked in a strong accent. Rook jumped, surprised that someone could sneak up on him. He found a rather elderly looking Arachnichimp behind him, smiling up at the much taller Plumber.

"Er, yes. I am looking for my friend. I think he entered here earlier," Rook said politely.

"Oh? Maybe I have seen them. What do they look like?" The man squinted up at Rook with a pair of four-lens glasses. Rook had a feeling he couldn't see much of anything, even with the species' naturally enhanced eyesight, but continued with a description.

"He is about this tall, brown hair, wearing a green and black shirt with--" Before Rook could finish, the man  _ ahhed.  _

"You mean Ben. Yes, he's just upstairs." The librarian gestured for Rook to follow. Rook followed while matching the alien's painfully slow pace as the man led him up a set of stairs hidden from the entrance.

"Oh, Ben! There's someone here for you!" The man called out to the fairly empty area. There were spare bookshelves, separated glass rooms for group meetings, and a few dated computers along one wall. Rook's chest flooded with relief when Ben's head poked out from behind a bookshelf.

"Thanks, Mr. Browl," Ben said politely. The librarian smiled and waved before returning downstairs to the main library. Rook waited until they were alone to start stepping forward towards his partner.

"Ben, are you--" Rook began.

"I'm fine." Ben cut him off. He emerged from behind the bookshelf entirely. Rook was confused to see the boy holding a push broom. Alongside that, there was a spray bottle and rag hooked on a basic tool belt that hung loosely on Ben's hips.

"... What are you…?" Rook left the question open for his friend to answer. Ben's blank expression left room for concern.

"Whenever I want to be a hero without being violent or by being a Ben-shaped mark in some concrete, I come here." Ben explained. He pushed hair out of his face as he did, pointedly not looking at his partner. "Mr. Browl is too old to take care of this place and it doesn't get much attention from the city. I clean up the place and fix things if I can. After I ruined it the first time I might as well try and keep it in shape."

"... Ben." Rook said softly. Ben sighed, leaning on the broom.

"I know. Everyone knows about it now. I saw the way they looked at me." Ben shoved his hand into his pocket before revealing a crumpled piece of paper. He tossed it to his partner, who had to step forward to catch it. "Is it  _ 'misplaced' _ now?" He asked bitterly.

Rook's ears flattened to his head as he recognized his impatient words from the previous night. He flattened the paper as well as he could to read the glowing writing.

_ Words never came easy to me. I'm good at jokes but what after? I try to keep it in yknow? Being a hero gets hard after like 8 years. But that  _ ~~_ transilian _ ~~ _ Transylian guy gave good advice when he said that sharing your bad days helped. I cant just share these in a heckin therapy group so Im making sure I can get it out some way. Max would be proud if he knew about it. Not that he's gonna know. Noone can. Not Rook. Not Gwen or Kev. Being a hero SUCKS. Like there's always pressure to win to be the best and blah blah  _ _ B L A H _ _. _

_ Anyway, that aside. This happened a while ago. A planet that didn't even have a name and a people recovering from a dictator. Big battle. Probably a war technically. Me Gwen Kev were the only ones close enough to help them from the dictator. This was before I got all chummy with Plumbers so I couldn't ask anyone else for help. Even with XLR8 I couldn't do enough. And that kid. That kid in the building. It wasn't hard to convince him he'd be getting help before I left. He believed every word I said. He's dead for sure. Wonder if he died thinking help would come. _

_ What an idiot.  _

_ \--B. T. _

"This is…" Rook struggled to find the words.

"Not too far off from the truth." Ben's miserable tone made Rook's head snap up to stare with a look of disbelief--he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. Ben's expression grew pained and his voice broke when he spoke. " _ God _ , don't give me that look. I can't get it from you, too. Not from you."

"I… I know you did your best." Rook finally got out decidedly.

"Do you?" Ben asked in a suddenly and surprisingly cold tone that Rook had not heard in a long, long time. "How do you know I'm not the monster here, huh? I  _ lied _ to that kid. He died thinking he wasn't going to. That the-the great  _ Ben 10  _ was going to save him."

"I know it because I know  _ you, _ " Rook answered softly. Ben's dark look was split with his surprise. "I know Ben Tennyson, and the only time he would lie in such a fashion would be to sooth a child in his final moments. I also know these words are mangled to incriminate my friend, and I want nothing more than to stop the person hurting you."

Ben stood silent. His eyes fell to the floor as he struggled to find the words to say. Anything to cut the quiet.

"...  _ He died in my arms _ ," He finally choked out in less than a whisper. If Rook's hearing was any less heightened, he would have missed it. Ben let the broom fall to the floor with a clatter as he hugged himself tightly, his nails digging into the exposed skin. Rook let out a quiet sigh and chose his next words carefully as can be.

"Ben, you saved hundreds," Rook continued to speak softly. "If you were not there, the casualty count would be in the thousands."

"I could have done  _ more _ ," Ben spoke through his forming tears. Rook pressed his lips together tightly before enveloping Ben in a tight hug.

"As many beings you can be," Rook whispered. "You are only one person. You are a hero, but you are also someone who can do nothing more than his best. You have done more for this universe than you will ever know. 

"You are my friend, my partner, and I will not allow anyone to treat you as if you are anything less."

Rook could feel the tension in Ben's body as he spoke. After Rook had finished, he could feel Ben shift to hug him in return. As much as Rook knew Ben liked physical affection, neither of them had ever been very  _ touchy _ due to the unspoken 'man code' prevalent in both of their cultures _. _ But, based on how tightly Ben was holding Rook in return, the Revonnahgander knew that this was what his friend needed.

"We are going to figure this out," Rook whispered as he brushed a hand over Ben's hair. A comforting motion he knew for certain that the human liked. One he wondered if he should do more often. "Magister Tennyson, Gwendolyn, and Kevin are going to help, too. We will protect you."

"... That… that sounds nice," Ben murmured into Rook's chest. "Being protected."

"It will be a good change of pace, I think." Rook chuckled. "If you would let us, at least."

"I don't think I have a choice here." Ben glanced up. Rook smiled down at him. 

"You are correct," He replied cheerfully. Ben snorted, resting his head against his partner's chest again.

"I know we should get to this quickly to get it over with... But I'm almost done cleaning," Ben spoke quietly.

"Then I will help you until we are finished." Rook twirled some of Ben's longer hair around his finger.

"You don't have to." 

"Yes, I do. How can I help?" Rook let his hold loosen as Ben slowly drew back, smiling up at his partner as if the previous conversation never happened.

"Well, if you're so willing… The floor needs to be swept more." Ben pressed the head of the broom with his foot to send the handle back in the air. Rook caught it with his hand. 

"Then let us begin." Rook smiled at the chuckle Ben let out.

Ben really needed to find a way to thank Rook for being… well, Rook. Glancing over to his partner as Rook dutifully swept the linoleum floor, he realized yet again how lucky he was to be set up with him.

Ben couldn't help but wonder if Rook ever thought the same about him. Well, he didn't leave any time to be insecure when Rook just about jumped a foot in the air when Mr. Browl came up the stairs to offer the two lemonade. He was too busy bending over in laughter as Rook smoothed down his puffed up fur and glared at Ben for laughing at all.

Rook's expression softened when he realized what the bout of laughter meant. Now that Ben had calmed down, it would be easier to finish this mission and bring the person to justice. He was quite ready to kick their butt to the Anur system, but the research would have to come first to find the perpetrator at all. 

Anything to protect Ben.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gwendolyn and Kevin are in on this?" Ben asked through the communicator, obviously hopeful that his close friends would be there to help.

"Once Gwendolyn gets off her classes today, Kevin is going to come over with her to base." Max answered. His voice was somewhat muffled through the radio's Bluetooth. Rook messed with it absently while he put most of his focus on driving. He knew it was damaged after a particularly annoying incident with a Polymorph but hadn't got around to fixing it.

"That's good. If we have enough people on this then it'll get fixed faster." Ben spoke about the situation with a depersonalized manner about him--if he could pretend it was happening to anyone else but him, then he would have an easier time going about it.

"Did Blukic and Driba find any hints on the cameras or the door's locking mechanism? Surely the lock's history would show when it was infiltrated," Rook asked.

"I wish they had. Whoever did this knew how to evade cameras, even the ones trained on Ben's room," Max responded. Rook's hand stopped fiddling with the radio and he looked like he had gotten caught doing something wrong. Ben frowned. "The lock was--" 

"Um, what?" Ben asked, cutting Max as off before he could continue. " _ What _ cameras on my room?"

"Oh, uh… I guess no one told you?" Max laughed a bit awkwardly. Rook suddenly seemed very interested in the cars in front of him and adjusting the already perfectly calibrated mirrors. Ben crossed his arms.

"That I get babysat by the cameras?" Ben huffed. "Looks like that worked out so well… how long were you guys gonna wait before telling me?"

"I had assumed you knew?" Rook tried. His ear twitched in the way it did when he lied to Ben about something that didn't really need to be hidden.

"Lying isn't a good look on you." Ben raised an eyebrow. Rook sighed.

"It is not that it is used against you. It was supposed to be in case something like this ever happened," he admitted.

"Sorry, Ben. It's just a safety regulation." Max sounded sympathetic. If he were with them in person, Ben knew he'd be getting a shoulder pat and an apologetic look. He was suddenly happy to be at a distance.

"Great. Well. It's nice knowing I'm eternally 10 to the Plumbers." Ben took a deep breath to calm himself from unnecessary anger. "Whatever, just--if I never noticed the cameras they gotta be hidden, right?"

"Most cameras in headquarters are," Rook agreed, still looking guilty.

"Then the--stop looking so guilty, Rook, it's fine. Then the perp had to know that he'd be caught on tape if he wasn't careful." Ben reasoned. He stared up at the cab ceiling as he thought. "It's hard to bribe Plumbers in HQ of all places. So maybe a tech related alien. Max, can you get some people to analyze the footage from the time Rook and I left for the stake out to the time we came hom--back?"

"They already did," Rook glanced over. "What are you thinking?"

"It's easier to lie to a camera than it is a person." Ben knew from personal experience, of course. "Putting a photograph of the scene over the camera is, like, a stereotype in movies and stuff. That doesn't work for the base since there's always Plumbers moving in and out of the barrack halls. So there's either an illusion on it that affects tech or a period skipped."

"Good point. Someone would see anyone but you entering your room, had they been there in person." Max added. "... Wait a second." 

"What is it?" Rook asked.

"Hold on. I need to check something." The two could vaguely hear Max moving away from the radio and some muffled conversation. The partners glanced at each other as they waited.

"I was right." Max's voice grew clearer as he came back to the radio. "There was a maintenance mishap yesterday. The barracks were almost entirely evacuated."

"Leaving time for someone to enter your room without being caught in person," Rook said. "What about the locking mechanism?"

"That system's easy to bluff," Ben said immediately. He could feel Rook's eyes piercing into him, expecting an answer just as much as Max's silence did. Ben continued without supplying one. "Even a Florauna could mess with that if they had enough experience. Still, only the Omnitrix, Rook's badge, and high-ranking badges can enter that place. Rook, have you been a victim of identity theft lately?"

"Er…" Rook took one hand off the steering wheel to pat his own cheek. "No. I believe I am me."

Ben snorted before he burst out laughing. Rook smiled, happy his little joke could elicit such a reaction.

" _ God damn it, you're so cute! _ " Ben wheezed through his laughter.

"I'll see you two at base later," even Max sounded amused, likely thankful Ben was in a place where he could react in such a way.

"Understood, sir. Farewell." Rook waited until the connection ended to look at Ben, who was still dying of laughter.

"It was not  _ that _ funny," Rook said with a chuckle of his own. Ben's laugh was always infectious when he was like this. Eventually, Ben calmed down with a sore face and chest from smiling and laughing so much.

"It totally was. Thank you, Rook." Ben smiled at his friend.

"Any time," Rook replied immediately. Ben looked surprised for a moment, recognizing his own usual response to thanks.

"... Right. Well. Hopefully it's just Zs'Skayr's ghost nephew messing with me or something," Ben went back to the issue at hand. "At least then I'd know what I was facing."

"There will be some familiarity on this case. Kevin and Gwendolyn are assisting us as well," Rook reminded. Ben smiled faintly.

"Just like old times." He muttered. Rook glanced over just in time to catch a forlorn look on Ben's face before it went back to a thoughtful one. Luckily for Ben, a short attention span meant it was easier to avoid sad thoughts sometimes. "Have I pissed off any Galvan or Galvanic Mechamorphs lately?" 

"Other than giving the First Thinker a terminal headache, I do not believe so."

"Ha. Yeah. Think he's still pissed about Echo-Ray?" Ben said in reference to a situation where some of the alien DNA crossed. One of many situations like it, anyway.

"Ben, I can assure you without a shadow of a doubt that he is." Rook and Ben shared a laugh over Azmuth's perpetual disappointment with Ben.

The two agreed that any more plans should wait until the two were back at Plumber HQ. In place of it they had random conversations like they always did on the way back from missions. Of recently completed assignments, the traffic and stupid drivers in Bellwood, some stupid jokes that made one or the other groan. The normalcy comforted Ben in a way he didn't realize he needed.

Ben found himself sinking into his seat when the Proto-truk landed in the ship bay. He could feel the looks trained on the vehicle without seeing the people they belonged to.

"We can wait here a bit longer," Rook said, surprising Ben enough to make him jump. Ben sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. It's not like waiting is gonna make them stop." Ben hugged his arms. Honestly, he wished he could tell Rook to head back out on the road so they could take an extended road trip. That way he could have fun with Rook and drink half-coffee-half-cream in a diner in Nowhere, USA. That way he'd be comforted from being with his partner, with the prospect he'd be able to help someone who needed him.

But life wasn't a feel-good movie where Ben's fantasies could be divulged.

"... Let's go." Ben pushed himself up. Rook nodded and obediently exited the vehicle, going to Ben's side while the other climbed out. As expected, any Plumber in the area at the time stopped to watch the pair as they walked for the conference room to meet Max.

As confident the aura Ben projected was, anyone who knew him well could see it was a facade for the crowd. Rook could recognize the little mannerisms Ben displayed whenever he addressed a scared crowd to calm them while the hero was panicked himself. With how tense he was under the neutral expression and slight smile, any slight touch or quick movement would launch Ben into an alien who'd attack before asking questions.

The Plumber suddenly wished he had insisted on waiting in the Truk for longer. He already missed Ben's relaxed demeanor and his resting smile. He made a mental note to not take his friend's peace for granted next time he had it.

Rook was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Ben had stopped. He kept his embarrassment of spacing out to himself as Ben opened the door for the both of them. When they entered, Max was waiting for them.

The conference rooms were considerably normal, not very unlike ones seen in human office buildings. This one was no different. It was a plain room with monitors spanning the walls, a long adjustable table in the center was surrounded by nondescript chairs, and some generic plant pot was in the corner. Normally, this would be used for basic briefings of missions. Its use now wouldn't be much different.

Without a word between them, Max walked over to Ben and hugged him. Rook shut the door as silently as possible in fear of interrupting the moment he didn't feel like he should be a part of.

"Now that you're here, we can continue our theorizing," Max said before he finally pulled back. Ben nodded curtly.

"Anyone who has decent knowledge of HQ could have done this," Ben said almost immediately.

"That means thousands of suspects," Rook noted.

"Most people don't know me well enough to have a vendetta, but that's never stopped anyone before. There's also a chance it was a hired merc with some inside information," Ben continued.

"There is no saying when this person feels you have wronged them. A grudge can last several years or start moments ago," Rook said.

"So, basically, the whole universe could be behind this." Ben fell into one of the stiff, generic chairs circling the table. He made no effort to sit in it properly, hardly keeping his body on the chair at all. "It could be Vilgax. It could be Nyancy Chan. Hell, it could be someone that I don't even know by name! Or at  _ all! _ " Ben put his face into his hands helplessly.

Rook put a hand on Ben's shoulder to try and help him calm down. They both had the decency to pretend that Ben didn't flinch at it.

"Calm down," Max said in a sure way. Rook and Ben looked up to listen. (Rook admired how Max could demand attention without needing or intending to; Ben was thankful that, for once, being told to calm down actually worked.)

"I know you're panicking. With all the talk going around, anyone would be. I've made a short statement saying the poster was someone's sick version of a joke, but I doubt it'll hold water very long. Especially if anything else is posted in the next few days," Max spoke in an even tone to try and assure Ben as much comfort as he could. It wasn't lost on the boy, but still wasn't particularly effective.

"Let's just assume they want me to suffer slowly--" Ben started, holding up a hand to stop Rook from saying what was obviously on his mind. "--then maybe they post a page a day. That's plenty of time to do their normal job, move around, edit the page, and to enter the cafeteria to post it. They had to have posted it sometime this morning, otherwise the nocturnal crew and night shift would have been talking about it by the time Rook and I got back."

"That also leaves the cathemeral crew, does it not?" Rook asked. Ben paused and stared at him. "... With an inconsistent schedule due to conditions around them."

"Right. I was gone for that week in biology when we were fighting--nevermind, doesn't matter." Ben waved a hand to disregard his own words. A mildly surprising action but not unheard of. "I bet it's too much to check who would fit those categories."

"There's thousands of Plumbers in every shift." Max agreed. "Lately, the late night crew has increased due to campaigns in--" 

"In nearby schools, I know." Ben cut him off with the same disregard he had a moment earlier. Max raised an eyebrow at his impatience but didn't point it out. "... Who's to say this is even a Plumber? Well, like, the officer Plumber. It could be maintenance. Outsourced technicians. Tour guides. We still have tour guides here, right? Man, that was a bad decision."

"Yes, we do, and yes, it was." Rook confirmed. "While that is an observant addition, we have widened our suspect pond."

"Pool." Ben corrected. 

"Er--pool." Rook gave a nod of appreciation.

"Yep, you're right. This is absolutely hopeless." Ben slouched to such an extreme degree, it was a wonder he didn't break his neck or fall out of the chair.

"Don't say that." Max tapped a finger on the table absently--the noise drilled into Ben's head, making him want to say it ten times over. "All we need is a bit of time. When your cousin and Kevin get here, we'll have two more heads to plan with and more manpower. Alright? We just have to wait."


	4. Chapter 4

"... Cameras are useless?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Yep." Ben nodded. 

"The lock's history doesn't show when it was used before Ben?" Kevin tried.

"You are correct," Rook said.

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Gwendolyn shrugged and sat down in the seat across from Ben. Ben groaned and shoved himself up somewhat to sit decently proper in his seat.

"You're the _smart one,_ how do you _not_ have an idea??" Ben huffed.

"First of all, I just came back from a midterm. Second of all, what do you expect? There's only so many assumptions that can be made about this situation! There isn’t much to work with!" Gwendolyn huffed. Rook glanced between the cousins who might as well have been twins.

"Kids, calm down." Max, of course, mediated. "Ben, we won't be able to solve this if we're arguing." 

"... Sorry, grandpa." Ben cast his eyes down.

"Gwendolyn, please, show a little sympathy. Ben's panicking because of how this might impact him. Maybe all of us." 

Gwendolyn sighed. "Sorry, grandpa."

"I don't suppose you two need any advice?" Max looked from Kevin, who was leaning on Gwendolyn's seat, to Rook, who was sat (properly, thankfully) next to his partner.

"Nah. We're always bros." Kevin grinned. 

"We do not have any outstanding arguments, no," Rook agreed. Ben and Gwendolyn rolled their eyes in sync.

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious," Ben grumbled. "Can we _please_ focus on the topic at hand? If we can't get to this, I'm gonna go XLR8 to interrogate everyone on base."

"Please do not," Rook asked quietly.

"I couldn't tell you if I was joking or not there." Ben rubbed his eyes. Despite getting a decent amount of sleep recently, he felt like he hasn't slept in three days… which was partly true, excusing the few hours he had last night.

"Look, it's still pretty early. Ben, you're probably past the point of running on fumes." Gwendolyn rolled her wrist, trying to get the ache out of it. "When was the last time you ate?" 

Both Ben and Rook shared a bashful look at the question. Gwendolyn cocked an eyebrow at their reaction. 

"... It was before yesterday wasn't it?" She sighed.

"It-it is my fault, I should have brought extra rations for the mission," Rook said quickly before Ben could speak for himself. "I had not expected the ordeal to take so much time."

"Okay, yeah, whatever." Gwendolyn sighed as she saw right through Rook's defensive nature. "Ben, you're putting your eating habits on Rook. Don't do that."

Ben glanced at Rook. Staring for a long moment before looking to Gwendolyn. "When was the last time you did anything besides work, attend class, and sleep?" 

Now it was his cousin's turn to redden. "That's different." 

"Ooookay, how about we go and grab some grub from the food court--" Kevin put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "--and calm down a bit."

"I _can't,_ " Ben moaned with a new bout of misery.

"I meant me and Gwen, bud." Kevin gave a half grin, a little unsure how to handle the mood while handling Gwen's as well. "You three can stay here and fester for a bit longer. We'll be right back."

Gwendolyn got up to follow without complaint. She did agree, still, that the tension between them was too strong for any real planning.

"... I'm just wor--" Gwendolyn started as she was in the doorway.

"I know," Ben said quietly without letting her finish. Gwendolyn gave her cousin one last look before leaving with Kevin for the cafeteria. "... Here's hoping they don't find anything else out about me when they go there. Assuming this guy posts my secrets in the same place every time. Which he won't, because my life is never that easy."

Max sighed. He couldn't tell Ben to cheer up in good conscience. With what kept happening lately, it took all he had to not openly agree.

"Maybe we should take a break." Max suggested, pulling his mood back up to give a reassuring front. As a leader, he was used to rallying gloomy troops, and he knew it would work on the two in front of him. "You've been going at this since you woke up and even before. If we take a break we can look at it with a different perspective."

"... I guess." Ben looked unsure. He didn't want to stop--something in him told him to keep going, that he'd find the answers if he kept pounding at the problem. It always did. His thoughts raced like water in a riptide until Rook put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked to his partner. 

"He is right, Ben. We can not keep going at this," Rook spoke quietly, patiently. "I apologize for not believing you sooner. It was wrong of me to act selfishly. But I intend on making it up to you as soon as possible, and that includes me assuring your health. Take a break."

He took a breath at Ben's prevailing silence.

"Please," he added after.

Ben shrugged off Rook's hand. "Don't touch me." He said sharply. Max frowned but Rook didn't seem to take the bite too personally.

"..." Rook glanced to Max before whispering to Ben--his tongue felt strange to change to yet another language, but it was one he knew he could confide in when talking to Ben only. An alien language Rook learned for fun and one Ben picked up along the way.

"{I promised to you that I would protect you. I hope you do not force me to be a liar, Ben.}"

Ben met Rook's eyes. Of course they were serious now--when were they not?--but he could tell how worried his partner was. Guilty, too, but that last one was more intuitive than anything. Ben sighed.

"{For you only,}" he muttered in the same language. Rook didn't smile outwardly, but the slow blink he gave signaled his gratefulness. Ben was reminded again of how happy he was that he looked into Revonnahgander culture, otherwise he would have missed the gesture entirely. Ben relaxed again.

"... I _am_ pretty hungry," the hero admitted. Max, having understood the interaction completely, feigned confusion to keep the illusion of intimacy stable.

"You're always hungry, Ben." Max joked. Ben snorted. 

"Only ninety-eight percent of the time. The other two, I'm eating." He joked right back. Max let out a laugh, causing even Rook to smile at the intentionally corny joke. Ben's spirit could raise for a moment. Even if they all knew the joke was bad on purpose, it still caused them joy, and that was all Ben needed for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

As ready to go as Ben was, his demeanor saddened again when Max suggested he stay in his barrack. Even though Ben knew it was the better option, the only thing making the house arrest tolerable was the fact that Rook insisted he stay with his partner, too.

"My, it seems you really did look everywhere," Rook noted as he looked around Ben's still messy room. Ben let out a sigh from his spot on his bed.

"Yeah. You're telling me," he mumbled, shifting to wallow in his myriad of blankets.

"... Would you like help cleaning it?" Rook walked to the wall above the desk. Pictures were pinned up, too many to count--of Ben and Rook, Ben, Gwen and Kevin, group photos, pictures with alternate selves, and a few photos with people Rook couldn't remember the name of. Considering most weren't framed, Rook figured Ben took too many pictures too quickly to put the effort into it. There were more pictures on the desk in a somewhat neat stack waiting to be pinned up.

"Does it matter?" Ben glanced to the side to watch his partner. It was almost like he lost all motivation since temporarily confining himself to the room.

"Ah, excuse me, I should have phrased better… Would you like to help as I clean your room or are you okay if I go through all of your personal belongings for the sake of cleaning?" Rook looked back to his partner. Ben made a face and forced himself to get back to his feet. 

"I honestly hate your guts sometimes, dude," Ben mumbled. Rook smiled neatly. 

"It can not be that hard. I _do_ have four younger siblings and you that I have cared for. If we are efficient, perhaps we can finish before Max returns…" Rook paused. "Well, I know I could. I do not know about you."

"I--what? I can clean. I clean Kev's place all the time." Ben crossed his arms. "This place is just dirty because I don't spend any time in it except when I sleep." _Also probably depression, but we don't have to talk about that_ , Ben added on in his mind.

"Sounds like a coward's excuse." Rook had a hard time keeping a straight face as Ben's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?" Ben said through some laughter. "Are you seriously trying to challenge me on who cleans faster?"

"If you know you will lose I could not expect you to accept the challenge," Rook said kindly. Ben laughed more.

"God, I really hate that this is working on me… Fine, fine. Let's do it." Ben rubbed his hands together. 

Of course, both of them knew very well the 'challenge' was just a reason to get Ben up and about. Ben was always quietly impressed when Rook found a way to take advantage of some of Ben's habits for the better. Rook was quietly thankful that Ben never pointed out that he knew very well what Rook was doing.

By the time Max knocked on the door--effectively scaring Ben out of his skin--with food, the room was fairly in order. Nowhere near as organized as it could have been with an appropriate amount of time, but Ben already felt better having accomplished something at all.

Max raised his eyes in surprise when the barrack door opened to a somewhat clean room. If he didn’t have a good grip on the large tray holding multiple, smaller trays of food in his hands then he may have dropped it.

“Back to the drawing board, huh?” Ben noticed the expression but didn’t comment on it. Rook looked up from his position in front of Ben’s desk, pausing in his sorting through images.

“I… Didn’t know your room could be this clean,” Max said carefully. Ben groaned.

“Why does no one believe I can be clean? I am, I’m just too busy to keep it up.” The teen crossed his arms. “Stupid teenage boy stereotypes…”

“... You’re right, I’m sorry,” Max said right after. “I keep forgetting you’re not 10 anymore, I guess.”

“You’re tellin’ me. Come on, Rook. We can finish this later, yeah?” Ben exited the room once Max moved out of the doorway. Rook nodded and placed the pile of pictures down with as much care as they were placed originally before exiting the barrack with Ben. Ben held up the Omnitrix to the door to lock it. He started walking away with Max and Rook when he suddenly stopped.

“Wait, hold on.” He turned back around and held up his Omnitrix again. The high-tech lock failed to acknowledge it as locking. Ben frowned, trying again and again as the other two walked back to him.

“What’s wrong, Ben?” Max asked, as visibly confused as Rook.

“It’s not locking,” Ben muttered. “Don’t tell me the reason I got robbed because the lock got stuck…”

“Er, Plumber locks do not get ‘stuck,’ Ben.” Rook watched on. “If I may?” 

At his prompt Ben stepped aside so Rook could test the lock with his own Plumber badge only to find the same result.

“I’m gonna guess my badge won’t lock it, either,” Max noted.

“What the hell? That’s never happened before!” Ben became frustrated. “Rook, give me a boost. I’m going Graymatter.”

Rook waited as Ben transformed into his Galvan form before raising him to the lock. Using only his hands, Graymatter managed to remove the front plating of the lock. Max and Rook watched on silently as Graymatter worked around the inner mechanics, mumbling incessantly in a voice too quiet to hear.

“Wait a minute!” Graymatter finally pulled back. “First of all, how did I not get electrocuted? Er--focusing on the matter at hand, I think I’ve recognized the problem… Rook, remember how you said Plumber locks couldn’t get stuck?”

“I was wrong?” Rook guessed.

“Precisely. I found our jam.” Graymatter pulled out a small piece of technology.

“I recognize that,” Max said, squinting a bit. “It’s what we use for doors that need to stay open, like in the cafeteria. It’s easy to put in and take out so it’s not usually a safety concern.”

“Which would also explain why there’s no record of anyone entering or leaving my room. Whoever put this in would have to have some technical skills, even if they’re basic, and access to a piece of technology such as this.” Graymatter looked the piece over. It was smaller than the size of his head, which was to say considerably small.

“Access of the piece should be our main priority. It’s under high guard because it’s Plumber issue only. If anyone got access to this technology normally, it would cause security breaches across the galaxy,” Max explained. “We haven’t had any reports of broken locks on base other than here.”

“I suppose that means I really _was_ the only target…” Graymatter hummed. “I’m afraid this only means one thing.”

“What is it?” Rook asked.

“Tech Support,” Graymatter said with a grim expression that spread to the other Plumbers as soon as he finished. Graymatter hopped up onto Rook’s shoulder as they walked to the Tech Support office.

“Grandpa, where--” Gwen stepped out of the conference room long enough to see the three walking right past it.

“We’re going to Tech Support, you should come with,” Graymatter interrupted. The same grimace spread to Gwen as she went back into the room to fetch Kevin. Not long later the five were in the tech support office, looking around for the next explosion to locate the pair of Galvans. Thankfully yelling was the locating indicator instead of a bomb.

“BLUKIC! I told you the PERIWINKLE wire!” Driba’s shrill shouting made the group grimace.

“What? We don’t _have_ a periwinkle wire. You mean the lavender one?” Blukic’s droning voice answered.

“No, I mean the periwinkle one!” Driba threw his hands in the air just as the group turned the corner. The five of them looked over the situation to see the two Galvans huddled around a cylindrical machine. It wasn’t larger than a standard Earthen car engine and seemed to have lots of stray wires protruding from every pipe on it... It looked more like a confused puzzle than a possibly functional device.

Graymatter loudly cleared his throat, causing both Galvans to look up.

“What do _you_ want? We’re busy here!” Driba huffed.

“You can fix your Tetramand smoothie maker later, you two. Right now we have to focus on the latest security breach,” Max scolded.

“I found this device in the lock to my room. The one _you two_ checked.” Graymatter tossed the jamming device to Blukic. The other Galvan made a humming noise.

“A Plumber issue lock jammer… Well, don’t look at us. We only looked at the digital view of your lock, Ben.” He looked up.

“The… What?” Gwen asked with a confused look.

“Well, all locks in the base are hooked up to a system so we can keep a view on them,” Driba explained. “That way if a lock is broken in some way, it’ll throw up a red flag in the system so we can take care of it.”

“It’s the same way we find out who goes in and out of each room,” Blukic continued. “‘Course we could do it manually, but it’s a lot easier if we jus--”

“ _You did not check the physical lock_?!” Rook growled. The two Galvans paused and glanced at each other.

“Er… Did we say that?” Driba laughed awkwardly.

“No, I did,” Blukic looked to his partner, who gave him a flat look in return.

“We’re going there right now so you two can take a _proper_ look at the lock. Got it?” Gwen said in a threatening tone. Both Galvans sighed and hopped onto the floor, walking back to the barracks.

“You and your big mouth,” Driba glared.

“What? I was bein’ honest.” Blukic shrugged in return.

“Oh, because that always works out soooo well!”

“Why do we keep them around again?” Graymatter rubbed his eyes.

“No self respecting Galvan will accept the same pay,” Max answered, not revealing whether or not he was joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird cutoff, it was too long originally for one chapter. Gotta keep it uniform.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I stopped using Gwen's full name but it's too late to look back now. Merry early Christmas!

Ben leaned against his partner as the group watched Bulkic and Driba take apart the lock on Ben's door. 

"You know, I could always use Upgrade to--" Ben started to say in a tired voice, already predicting the answer.

"No need!" Driba said smugly as he held up a device to the guts of the lock. "We've finally discovered the issue!" 

At his words Ben perked up. "Wait, really? But I already found the jammer, what else is wrong with it?"

"The biggest issue is that it ain't your lock." Blukic turned around to face the group.

"... What? Ben and I were inside not long ago." Rook's face turned on confusion. 

"No, no, that's not what he meant! He means this lock isn't the one that goes to Ben's room normally!" Driba explained. "You remember that system we mentioned earlier? Well, thanks to that every lock has a code that distinguishes it from others. Plumber's specific barracks, the north or south cafeteria entrance, and whatever else is around here."

"Like name tags, right?" Kevin said. “Or ID numbers.”

"Sure, if you wanna put it that way," Blukic said with a thoughtful expression. "This one here ain't the one that matches Ben's room normally--" 

"Which is why you couldn't find any other people entering my room! My lock was already switched by the time I got back!" Ben's eyes widened at the realization. 

"You did mention the locks were easy to bluff," Rook glanced at Ben. The teen sighed heavily in response.

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I? I just wish I wasn't so right." Ben crossed his arms. "If all these locks are unique we should be able to find mine, right? Maybe we could find out who got to it last if we do!" 

"That may be tricky…" Driba looked down to the device in his hands. "While they're all original IDs, we'll only be able to find it if it was installed somewhere else…” He fiddled with the screen and let a silence linger before finishing. “...and it doesn't look like it was."

"I may be able to assist with that." Rook removed his Proto-tool from his shoulder and put it in its scanning mode.

"Good idea, Rook." Max nodded approvingly. "Your Proto-tool might be able to hone onto the ID of Ben's lock." 

"If it’s intact, sure, why not? Here you go." Driba held out the device in his hands so Rook could input the ID. Ben stood on his toes and leaned on Rook more to watch as the digital radar searched for the missing lock’s ID. Rook frowned once some time had passed.

“It is not locating it …” He said slowly.

“Oh, great. So this was all for nothing.” Gwen groaned. “I thought we were getting close!”

“I did not say that. I was going to say it is not located in HQ.” Rook looked down to Ben. “It seems as if your lock managed to find its way off base.”

“Hey, wait, it’s still moving!” Ben pointed to the indicating dot on the radar. “Maybe the thief still has it on them! I--well that doesn’t really make sense since it’s been a day and any logical person would have dumped it by now because duh--but it’s better than nothing!”

Before Ben could drag Rook off to trace the lock, Max put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll handle this. You and Rook should go sit down and eat, alright?” Max gave his grandson a level look. Ben’s mouth fell open.

“Wh--are you serious?! I can eat after! We don’t know if they’ll get away or-or--” Ben started.

“Ben, I’m not joking. You can’t deny your health.” Max didn’t drop the look. Ben’s shoulders slumped knowing any other reasoning he gave wouldn't be accepted.

“I… I am afraid I agree with Ben on this,” Rook spoke up. Both Tennysons gave the Revonnahgander a surprised look. “If he is right and it is the culprit that we are tracing, you may need the assistance… I also refuse to hand over my Proto-tool, as much as I trust and respect you all.”

“Rook…” Gwen gave the Plumber a look. “Come on, just--”

“If you will follow me, the ID is moving,” Rook cut her off to start walking. Ben’s lips tugged into a big grin and he walked with his partner.

“Man, he really is corrupting that guy,” Kevin noted with a chuckle. He looked at Max and Gwen, shrugged, then followed the partnership.

“... They’re hanging out too much, I swear. Pretty soon Rook’s gonna start making stupid puns all the time or something.” Gwen rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses.

“Teenagers,” Driba said sympathetically before walking off with Blukic.

Max shook his head. “I don’t know what else I was expecting… Come on, we better not lose them.” He walked forward to catch up to the three with Gwen by his side.

“What’s even down this hall?” Gwen asked as she looked around. “It’s getting kinda hot in here.”

“Hygienics,” Rook answered.

“Showers and stuff,” Ben ~~translated~~ explained.

“They’re both right. The area off the barracks has lockers, showers, restrooms, and so on. Some aliens need special accomdies that can’t fit in a normal barrack extension,” Max further elaborated.

“If anything’s in the pipes, I vote Ben gets it,” Kevin said. Ben made a face.

“Ugh, I’d totally have to, wouldn’t I?”

“Let us hope you will not have to,” Rook gently assured, although he still had an amused look at Ben’s reaction. “Past the hygienics is also the loading bay for waste disposal.”

“It is garbage day… Maybe our perp thought they could dump the evidence before we figured out they switched the locks,” Max said pensively. “If we’re fast enough we might be able to stop the trucks in time.”

“This really couldn’t be any less gross? Like, there’s no other place the lock could have been put?” Gwen shook her head. Ben rolled his eyes.

“You know what? At least you’re not the one who had to go to a Gourmand’s--whatever, I don’t want to think about that situation again.” Ben and Rook shared a shudder.

“It looks like we’re going to the garbage instead of the septic tanks, for better or for worse.” Max gave the two an odd look.

“That’s a little more manageable.” Ben let out a somewhat relieved sigh.

“It seems you are right, sir.” Rook stopped at the end of the hall. He paused to move the scanner around. “This door should be the right one.”

“I’ve got it.” Max moved forward and unlocked the bay doors with his badge. The second the doors opened the group recoiled at the overwhelming odor emitting from it--except for Kevin, who was pretty sure it was about as similar to the Null Void he’s ever experienced topside.

“At least I don’t have to use Wildmutt for this one…” Ben shook his head, shaking off the initial disgust. “C’mon, Rook, lead the way.”

“I am sure Gutrot has emitted far less foul odors…” The Plumber was visibly struggling not to gag.

“... Okay, maybe just point the way.” Ben transformed into Echo Echo.

“Good thing I won’t have to do this alone!” The Sonorosian joked before multiplying to form a group of four. Rook checked the radar one last time before pointing off into the bay. As soon as the Echo Echos went in the direction, Max quickly shut the door again. Rook let out a gasp and leaned against the wall to recover.

“Ooh. Advanced smell, riiight.” Kevin patted Rook’s shoulder sympathetically.

“Maybe him coming with was a good idea after all…” Gwen waved the air in front of her face. “Rook, do you--hey, are you alright?" A worried expression came onto her face.

“I will be alright--just--I just need a moment--” Rook held up a finger.

“... Rook’s species have advanced senses. What we’re smelling is nearly fifteen times worse for him,” Max explained to Gwen. Gwen winced and made some sympathetic comment, not that Rook could really hear her.

“We really need to fix the ventilation in that place.” Max shook his head.

“You’re telling me.” Ghostfreak suddenly appeared by the group, holding up a transparent zipper bag with what looked like an average door lock partially disassembled inside. “I don’t even have an olfactory system and I’m suffer… Rook?”

“I am fine,” Rook said, obviously not fine. “Did you find--?”

“Yeah.” Ghostfreak detransformed. Ben held the bag by the very corner and as little as possible.

“Unless we have another lock lying around... Hey, Kev, you’re gross, you take it.” Ben basically shoved the bag in Kevin’s general direction, forcing the latter to scramble and catch it before Ben let it go. Ben went over to Rook and watched him with a concerned expression. “Is the smell getting to you? We can move away. There’s nothing else to look for in this area anyway. I checked."

"That would be… optimal," Rook got out. "I apologize. I do not know why this affecting me so harshly, it is not the worst thing I have experienced and yet it is… Debilitating."

"When it's bad, it's bad. Come on, let's get that lock back to Tech Support." Ben gently put a hand on Rook's back to comfort him before carefully guiding him forward to start the walk back. Max and Gwen shared a look that Kevin entirely missed.

"If we weren't at HQ, I'd pummel him for this." Kevin held out the bag at arms length as he followed behind the partners.

"... He really isn't--?" Max gave Gwen a confused look.

"Look, he'll never catch on until someone tells him." Gwen shook her head. "Probably the same for Ben and Rook, too, knowing them."

"Oh, boy. I want to think you're wrong… but I know you're not." Max shook his head, smiling despite himself.

"You're telling me." Gwen chuckled. "Let's keep up before their slow burn gets too far."

"Their… What?" Max blinked. Gwen chuckled more before walking away. Max followed. "Gwen, what does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later, grandpa. It's a long story." She bit back a smile at her pun.

"Oh, well, if you say so…" Max's puzzled expression didn't leave as he tried to figure out what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said there might be shipping later?
> 
> Well... Working on it.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is that  _ awful _ smell?!" Driba whined before the group reentered Tech Support's office.

"We found the lock, we think," Ben spoke up. When they got to the center of the office, the machine--the Tetramand smoothie maker apparently--looked fifteen times worse than it had when the group had first laid eyes on it.

"How…  _ How _ did you make that worse? Tetramand technology isn't even that hard to fix!" Kevin looked physically pained by the sorry state of the machine.

"It's a work in progress," Blukic said with a noncommittal shrug. "Gimme that lock so we can check it with the system.”

After removing the lock from the bag and hooking it up to yet another machine, the group waited in silence until the machine made a noise of confirmation and brought up a quick profile of Ben. Alongside that was the lock’s entrance history in illegibly small text.

“You were right, you found it.” Driba turned back to the group. “The lock you found is absolutely Ben’s normal one!”

“Good for y’all… Now that we got it, what we gon’ do with it?” Blukic looked back as well.

“Check the lock history, duh." Ben squinted at the screen displaying his profile. "That picture is really old…"

"... Anyway, could you please check the lock's history?" Rook looked to the Galvans.

"Can't promise it'll have results." Blukic shrugged and messed with the control panel beneath the machine to bring the history to full screen. "Looks like the last time it was accessed was… a couple days ago. 'Round eight PM." 

"... That's like the time we left, right?" Ben looked to his partner for confirmation, getting it when Rook nodded curtly. "I guess it really didn't have results after all…"

"Hey, can you tell when it stopped receiving data?" Kevin asked suddenly. Ben blinked and looked over. 

"What do you mean?" 

"All the locks in this place are connected to that system through wires. Get power through them, too." Kevin gestured to the still disassembled lock, which had a few cut wires hanging from its back. "That means it had to stop receiving power and data when it was cut out. Usually there's an indication." 

"Good point." Blukic looked back to the machine and fiddled with the controls. "... Looks like… it stopped responding near 2 AM the other day, six hours after y'all left."

"We were still out at that point," Rook noted.

"That's right about the time of the evacuation, when the barracks were cleared due to a gas leak," Max added. Driba suddenly looked puzzled.

"There wasn't a gas leak," he said. "We checked the tech after and maintenance mentioned there wasn't any sign of leakage. We even brought in other Plumbers with higher smelling abilities than we do with no result."

"What? How did someone convince people to evacuate?" Gwen's expression turned surprised. "Doesn't it take a certain level of authority to clear out the barracks like that?" 

"It does… the Plumber that ordered the evacuation said several worried Plumbers ran up to them with the same worry of a gas leak," Max spoke slowly.

"The person orchestrating this situation must be good at fear-mongering. Not only were they able to convince everyone of Ben's supposed guilt, but it seems it was easy for them to convince them all of something potentially deadly as well." Rook crossed his arms and an annoyed look grew on his face. Not to mention his ear twitched to show the same level of annoyance.

“Maybe they have some sort of drug to convince people..?” Ben suggested.

“Doubt it. Any gas that shouldn’t be in the air would get picked up by the sensors and get removed from the atmosphere.” Kevin crossed his arms as well, but uncrossed them when he realized Rook was doing the same thing to instead put his hands in his pockets. “Any drug in the food couldn’t affect anyone, considering some people don’t eat here and some didn’t eat before finding the paper on the board.”

“... Why does this have to be so  _ hard _ ?” Ben suddenly groaned and dug his hands in his hair.

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay, Ben--” Max reached out to comfort Ben but the teen moved away before the move could be finalized. Max retracted his hand.

“Yeah, well, standing here talking about it doesn’t help anyone.” Ben’s demeanor turned serious again and he dropped his arms. “There’s a chance we won’t be able to do anything to further our progress until… Until another page gets posted.”

His words received several surprised looks but he didn’t falter.

“Ben, I’m sure there’s a way to--” Max started.

"What, are we gonna lift fingerprints off it? Anyone who planned this would wear gloves if they had any DNA to leave on it at all. Most aliens don't." Ben was obviously frustrated. “We gotta admit at some point that they  _ planned this out _ and there’s nothing we can do about it. Even with all our resources pooled together it doesn’t automatically mean things are gonna lay themselves out like a trail of breadcrumbs.”

“ _ Ben, _ ” Rook finally spoke up. He didn’t cower away from the sharp look Ben gave him, only gave him a serious look in return. “Stop that.”

“... What?” Ben raised an eyebrow. Gwen opened her mouth to hiss at Rook to shut up but the Revonnahgander continued before she got the opportunity.

“We are trying to help you. And while you are justifiably frustrated, it is not fair to lash out at us like this.” Rook’s voice was study, like he was chastising a child instead of his partner.

For a moment it seemed as if Ben was going to challenge him. Max was fully prepared to step between them when;

“Yeah. You’re right,” Ben said without another word to divide his sincerity. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a douche, I’m just… I’m freaked out here. Rook’s right anyway, I shouldn’t be talking to you guys like it’s all your fault.” He slid his hands into his pockets. The group glanced from Ben to Rook and back again.

“... Right. It’s okay. We know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Max reached out to place a hand on Ben’s shoulder and felt quietly relieved when he didn’t move away this time.

“Sorry to interrupt, but can y’all have your emotional development outside the lab?” Blukic interrupted shamelessly. He got a few flat looks but the group left the lab anyway.

“I hate to say it, but I think you’re right. There’s nothing we can do but wait for another page,” Gwen said accompanied by a sigh. “I really hate this.”

“I know, right?” Ben chuckled dryly. “Whoever’s doing this has gotta slip up sometime or pull a bigger move. Spreading rumors in the schoolyard can’t be the endgame.”

“And when they do, we’ll be right here to back you up.” Max ruffled Ben’s hair, getting a laugh from the teen. “What else is family for?”

Upon noticing Kevin and Rook’s equally awkward expression at the last comment, Gwen rolled her eyes. “You two are honorary Tennysons, don’t even bother looking worried.”

“Yeah, of course you two are. It wouldn’t be fair otherwise.” Ben smiled at his friends, though it seemed his smile lingered on one more than the other. He looked away before it could be confirmed or pointed out. “I guess we should get surveillance in high-traffic areas next. If their goal is to get attention, we’ll have higher chances of catching them when they post next.”

“I’ll work on it.” Max nodded.

“Since your reputation is most important on base, I think we have a better chance in HQ or in Undertown,” Gwen suggested.

“Yeah, probably. Here’s hoping this guy is as predictable as we hope.” Ben lamely stuck his fist in the air. “Until something else happens, we’ll just have to wait… I hate waiting.”

“I’ll call up some connections ‘round the city and Undertown to help spot anything,” Kevin said.

“... thanks, guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Ben gave a genuine smile.

“Crash and burn,” Gwen responded without skipping a beat. Ben laughed.

“God, I forgot how mean you are sometimes! Come on. Let’s get to work while we have the time. As much time as we have, we don’t know when it’ll be cut off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's been a hot second since I posted to this story last. Writer's block. But I think I've got the flow going again.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite everyone’s best efforts and highest hopes, no one could find a single lead worth following. Gwen and Kevin both offered to stay at HQ for the night just so they’d be nearby when something happened, but Ben turned the offer down and insisted they go back to their apartment. After all, they had lives outside of Ben now. It wouldn’t be right to take them away from the lives they earned…

… Not that Ben told anyone _that_ part of his logic behind it all--no, he just reminded them that Gwen missing too much class would cause her to struggle academically and missing another day at work would put Kevin at risk for his job.

Ben had been dealing with problems without them for long enough anyway. Even if the numbers would help in theory he didn’t need them anymore… At least he told himself as much as he watched Kevin and Gwen leave near 11 PM that day.

The teen let out a heavy sigh when the two finally left his sight completely. He flinched when he felt Rook’s hand fall securely on his shoulder but relaxed just as quickly when he identified the weight.

“Staying awake will not prevent this issue from progressing. Neither of us got much sleep after our prior all-nighter, and avoiding sleep any more than we already have will only inhibit our skills tomorrow.” Rook’s tone was as level and logical as he had to be.

“... Yeah. I know.” Ben’s voice was so _tired_ in comparison it made Rook wince.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” He asked as he brought Ben just a bit closer.

“... Yeah. That’d be good.” Ben shut his eyes and closed the gap to lean on Rook. “I’m scared, man.”

Rook had to pause. _Ben? Confessing his fear, and not to mention so casually?_ “Of?”

“What’s gonna be put up next. If I’m gonna be able to find it in time to take it down before things get too much worse…” Ben turned to hide his face in Rook’s chest. “This _sucks._ ”

Rook silently placed his arms around Ben and stood still as his partner returned the hug. Ben took in deep breaths that shook his whole body.

“Come on.” Rook gently guided Ben back to the barracks, to Rook’s specifically. Ben entered like it was his own room and sat on Rook’s bed the same way.

“Would you like some of my clothes to sleep in?” Rook offered as he set to removing his armor in the same part of the room Ben was in. Ben busied himself with acting like he wasn’t glancing up at him now and again in the meantime. Between being partners for so long and considering how often they had to change in front of each other, the situation was normal enough for neither to be uncomfortable.

“Just a shirt works,” Ben muttered just hardly loud enough to hear. He was lucky his partner had enhanced hearing so he barely had to put any volume into his words. A moment later Rook held out some graphic tee shirt with an alien language on it. Ben could translate it as one of those mandatory team-building exercises shirts. Ben probably had a few of those jammed in his closet somewhere, considering how often Max had him attend those things for morale.

“You know you don’t _have_ to keep these stupid shirts, right?” Ben said as he changed into the shirt given to him. It was giant on him, which means it was probably a decent fit on Rook.

“Of course I do. What else am I to give you when you sleep over?” Rook said ever-so-innocently, giving a coy smile. Ben couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sentiment.

“Heh. Of course you would think of it that way…” The teen’s face felt warm despite the temperature controlled room.

“Come on. Let us finish our routine before we go to bed.” Ben liked how Rook said ‘our’. It was accurate to call it that anyway. The partners had been on so many missions together they had developed a pretty uniform routine for the morning and night. It was about as domestic as could be--considering they often didn’t have a decent bathroom area, Ben was used to ducking under Rook’s arm as the other brushed his fur and Rook was fine with fixing Ben’s hair with his spare hand as he brushed his teeth. The bathroom attached to Rook’s barrack was large enough for them not to worry about space but they stuck to their usual customs regardless. It was comforting.

By the time they were both going to bed, Ben almost wished he had an extra routine to add before bed. Whether he was trying to avoid nightmares or the ever-so-comforting hold of his partner he wasn’t sure. He just knew that feeling of fear had come back with a vengeance.

“Would you care to tell me what’s happening in that head of yours?” Rook sat on his bed.

“... I’d rather not,” Ben admitted as he walked over as well.

“I know. I figured I should ask anyway.” Rook waited for Ben to lay down before shutting off the lights and laying next to him. He instinctively wrapped an arm around the human and shifted to get comfortable. Normally Ben would feel as if he was in the safest place in the world but now he just felt as if he was in danger. He had long since gotten over caring what others would think about this setup but some semblance of paranoia in his chest screamed at him to _leave,_ to get away before someone caught them and made the overlying situation so much worse.

Ben felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach. The fear crept through him like a poison coursing thickly through his veins. _Leave, leave, leave._ That’s all his panicked thoughts told him. But held so close to Rook he couldn’t leave without causing a scene he didn’t want to have to explain. Ben forced himself to practice calming breathing exercises, to focus on the faint sound of Rook’s stable heartbeat instead of his own frantic one. They were close enough for it.

Something in him wondered why he didn’t just share these thoughts with Rook. Wondered why Ben didn’t finally admit he--

Before even that thought could finish, the reason why came in. Rook couldn’t know. Especially not now, of all times. Ben couldn’t handle it on top of everything else. So instead he just shut his eyes tightly and curled further into his partner and pretended like everything was okay.

Why couldn’t everything be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Ben's inner insecurities are homophobic 😔


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 4/19/20 for grammar.

Ben woke up to the sound of a Plumber badge beeping to signal a transmission, closely followed by a second one overlapping. Ben hardly pulled away from Rook to bring his Omnitrix up to answer the call at the same time Rook did with his badge.

“Ben Tennyson,” Ben answered his call with a mumbling tone.

“Rook Blonko,” Rook was already alert for his own.

“Another page was posted,” a voice said from one of their calls.

“We found another page,” another voice said from the other. The microphone feedback as Kevin and Gwen’s voices spoke over one another made both Rook and Ben wince.

“I am going to hang up, tell the information to Ben,” Rook said quickly before hanging up the call on his end.

“Did--was it--where?” Ben fumbled over his words as he lurched to sit. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and his vision faltered because of it.

“It was in Undertown. Someone took it down before we got to it but…” Gwen trailed off.

“No, no, _no…_ ” Ben murmured as he put his face in his hands. “I-I knew it was gonna happen, but--”

“How did you find out before we did?” Rook asked as he rubbed Ben’s back comfortingly.

“A friend of Kevin’s found it,” Gwen explained. “Ben, we-we didn’t want to read it all but we had to--”

“Verify. I know.” Ben’s voice was muffled by his hands and by the awkward position of the Omnitrix.

“I’m sorry, man.” Kevin’s voice came up on the call, though less audible than Gwen’s likely due to distance. “We’re on our way to base right now. We’ll be there in five.”

Before anything else could get through, Ben shut off the call. He let his hands fall back into his lap.

“Ben, do--” Rook started but couldn’t finish.

“I almost don’t want to see what it is this time,” Ben said sparingly. It wasn’t supposed to interrupt Rook, but the Revonnahgander figured Ben needed his words to get out more. “I know she did. Read all of it. Trying to figure out what was wrong with it… The more time that passes, the more time that this guy can read through everything I’ve done and choose how to use it against me…

“Did I do something to deserve this?” Ben’s voice was so weak it didn’t even sound like his own. “Did… Did I mess up that badly..? I always try to fix loose ends, but...”

“None of this is your fault, Ben,” Rook said as soon as the words came to him. A little bit earlier, even. He wrapped his arms around Ben to hug him but Ben showed no signs of responding or of even registering the hug.

“You don’t know that. We don’t know _anything_ about this.” Despite how quietly he was speaking, Rook could start to hear how his voice shook. “I’m a sitting duck, Rook. I’m a sitting duck.”

Before any feeble attempt to stop it could be made, Ben started crying. An ugly cry that shook his frame and challenged him for air. Despite being the one to comfort his partner, Rook felt an ache in his chest as well. Ben rarely showed signs of what he would call ‘weakness’ and he cried even less than that. To have him fall apart over two papers was practically unbelievable… Well, it would be if it wasn’t Ben.

Normally a diary getting out to the public would be embarrassing in the least and a cause for gossip at the most. But for the hero, it meant classified information possibly being spread to the public and all of the deepest, darkest fears of a perfect hero being exposed against his will. Having his own thoughts weaponized against him on top of his own intrusive thoughts was something he didn’t need. Not now, not ever.

Ben’s ringtone chimed. Likely a text from Gwen or Kevin saying that they were in HQ. Ben didn’t react to it so Rook did instead.

“I will tell someone to let them know that you are occupied,” Rook spoke softly, almost not wanting to end the almost-silence. He didn’t want to stop running his fingers through Ben’s slightly unruly hair. He wanted to keep these in-betweens for a bit longer. “You do not have to get up until you are ready to.”

“... I have to…” Ben muttered. He sniffed and pulled away slightly to rub at his eyes with his fist. “I have to face this.”

“... Okay. Let us get dressed, then.” Rook pulled his hand back out of Ben’s hair and watched as Ben moved slightly in the direction of the touch before it was gone entirely. “I will accompany you to your barrack when I finish dressing myself.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ben replied plainly. The teen fell back into the bed to relish in the lingering warmth after Rook stood to get dressed. At first Rook thought Ben had fallen asleep again when he saw Ben crack an eye open when Rook paused to stare at him.

“Y’done?” Ben mumbled. Even if he was still awake, his voice betrayed how he wanted to go back to sleep.

“Yes, I am dressed.” Rook set his Proto-Tool on his shoulder and handed Ben’s shirt from the previous night to him. Ben threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, reminding Rook just how big the borrowed shirt was on him. Ben didn’t wait for Rook as he headed for the door with his own shirt hanging loosely in his fist. Rook took long strides to meet Ben as he exited Rook’s barrack.

Without a source of gossip to distract the Plumbers, the hallways were busy that morning, per usual. Ben stared dead ahead like he couldn’t feel all the stares directed at him from passing Plumbers. Rook found himself returning the curious glances with a steely glare. Safe to say the stares stopped almost as soon as they started, but Ben could still feel the shudder crawling up his skin from where the stares had lingered moments earlier.

Ben stopped in his tracks when he saw the door to his barrack was protected by standard Plumber tape--similar to police ‘do not cross’ tape, but it had so many different languages on it that any literate alien would know its significance. Ben set his jaw and straightened his shoulders as he tried not to have another breakdown at the sight of it all. He ripped off the tape himself and left it either taped to the wall around the door frame or on the floor in scraps. His door lock took longer to acknowledge the Omnitrix but once it did, Ben trudged into his barrack.

“At least it’s not as messy as it was earlier…” Ben mumbled as he looked around. Rook followed in behind him and flinched as the door shut much faster than it normally would.

“We did a good job, I would say.” Rook put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben walked away from the touch to go to his closet, exchanging the ginormous shirt for a large one. It was still oversized on Ben and slightly falling off his shoulders but he covered it up with a gray hoodie.

Rook looked to his usual white one, neatly laid over Ben’s bed. “Are you not going to take--?”

“Nah,” Ben said bluntly. He didn’t provide a reason why like Rook had hoped for, he just exited the barrack as quickly as he had entered. Normally Ben would find comfort in his usual get up but if he preferred this one instead, Rook was not going to question it. He just followed behind Ben.

“Do we know where they are?” Ben tugged any trapped hair out from under his heavy-looking hoodie. “Gwen and Kev, I mean.”

“Likely in the common area. I will call them back to double ch--” Rook paused when he heard Ben’s message chime.

“When did I even turn my sound on?” Ben murmured as he pulled his phone out to check it. “It’s Gwen. She said they’re in that same conference room as yesterday.”

“... That is oddly convenient.” Rook blinked.

“Isn’t it, though?” Ben slid his phone back into his pocket and headed for the location. “At least one thing is easy for us lately.”

When the partners got to the conference room--in the same state of average as usual--they found Gwen and Kevin talking. A folded paper laid on the long table with faintly glowing texts hidden by the shadow of the fold.

“Ben--” Gwen looked up when she saw her cousin enter. “Oh, man. You’re wearing the sad jacket?”

“Are you telling me it’s not the right timing for the sad jacket?” Ben spread his arms and showed off the oversized sleeves for emphasis. Rook blinked and looked to his partner--he had no idea this jacket had a name or purpose. Then again, it _was_ the first time he had seen this particular jacket at all… He couldn’t blame himself for not knowing.

“I haven’t seen you wear that since Max went missing…” She got up from her chair and walked over to Ben, hugging him without prompt. Ben sighed and let his arms fall back to his sides before hugging her back. The room fell into a silence as the cousins shared a moment of comfort in each other.

Ben was the first to pull away, wordlessly going to the table to pick up the once-folded paper. Whatever material that was causing the ink to glow made his fingers tingle when he flattened it out on the table.

While he instinctively wanted to follow his partner to read the paper over his shoulder, Rook stayed where he was in front of the door as Ben’s green eyes darted across the page.

“... Huh,” Ben muttered. “Not too far off... Rook, you’ll know this one.” Without looking he held the paper out.

Rook stood still in surprise before stepping forward to take the paper. “Are you sure?”

“Why bother hiding it? You were there.” Ben took out one of the chairs and fell into it, sliding down it to sit in it incorrectly. “Kev and Gwen already read it, too. No point lying about it…”

Rook’s expression faltered at Ben’s pessimism, and he couldn’t help but notice Gwen and Kevin wince at his previous comment. After looking down at the paper in his hands Rook made the decision to read it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to stop there. Originally I was gonna couple this with chapter 8 for a double upload but this one extended past its intended length. It's not like I won't have free time to work on this story, though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: Descriptions of death (not main characters).

Rook’s eyes slowly ran across the lines of text. He wanted to make sure he didn’t miss nor misinterpret a single detail. If Ben was right about Rook being involved in whatever situation that was on the paper, he was sure he’d be able to remember the event without his memory being affected by any falsity. Maybe then he’d be able to defend Ben’s reputation. Seeing the glowing scrawl of Ben’s handwriting was already becoming a negative stimulus in Rook’s mind.

_ Do people really know what I’ve done? Plenty think Im not a hero but is it bc they KNOW or because they don’t care? Like Rook Da hates me even though Ive never really fucked up in front of him. At least the rest of Blonko’s family likes me… I think. His siblings do. I don’t remember his mom actually talking to me?? Jeez. Hope I didn’t deadass forget everything she’s said to me… _

_ I cant believe I ramble even on paper like who does that??....... ok me I guess. I didnt come to this thing again to talk about his family. I killed someone yesterday. I didnt mean to. Didn't want to. I never do. He surprised me when I was Diamondhead and I went for the weak point in his armor... I forget not all aliens have red blood. Sometimes the different colors makes it feel like its a video game. Like I didn’t take someone’s real life. RIP Lucyer Dermanis. (?) _

_ Just… Sometimes I wonder how many people I’ve killed. Directly or not. How much blood is on my hands. When I made the universe again I dont know if I got everything. I just kinda thought about the universe  _ **I** _ knew and tried to just recreate everything around it. Did I forget people? Are there people out there wondering why there’s an extra seat at the table? Is there someone that knows me only because I killed their loved one? Statistically yeah... _

_ ………...Did I even bring back  _ MY _ loved ones correctly? Did Gwen and Kevin really plan on visiting me so much before I did? Did Max always praise me that way? Did Rook _

[A large portion of the text was scribbled out. Even on the copy. It was entirely illegible. The last thing legible on the paper was a simple signature.]

- _ B. T. _

It was almost admirable how much writing was on the one side of the paper. The words were squished together yet entirely legible, though whether that was due to Ben’s original writing or the thief’s recreation, it wasn’t clear. It seemed like Ben had wanted all of his thoughts to get out as fast as possible while keeping things in order at the same time.

Ben’s expression remained blank until Rook lowered the paper. “So? What do you think? Shame there’s not spellcheck on paper, right?”

While Rook knew the lame attempt at a joke was really an attempt to take away from the drab moment, it made the Plumber sigh regardless. He folded the paper as it had been before (presumably by one of the people who handled the paper after it was posted to keep its contents hidden) and held it out to Ben. There was a long moment between the offer and when Ben accepted it.

“What part of it has been altered?” Rook asked once the paper left his grasp.

“They took out something I said about the Plumber prison system.” Ben folded the paper in half again and placed it in his pocket. He pointedly stared at the corner where the wall met the floor to avoid meeting any of the three stares focused on him as another period of silence lingered in the air.

“... And?” Kevin pressed.

“And what?” Despite his previous drive to look at anything that wasn’t living, Ben looked up to stare Kevin in the eye. Kevin had to look away before long--Ben’s stares were always more intense than he could handle. “Are you asking if they made up me killing someone in cold blood? Or recreating the universe? They  _ didn’t _ . There’s no subtext hiding the truth this time. There’s no words twisted out of context.”

Attention shifted to Rook after Ben’s concerning words. Since Ben mentioned Rook had been there--though he never specified what event he was referring to--it was as if they were checking for verification on any of the events. Any verification that Ben didn’t do what was on the paper.

“... Ben is correct. He accidentally killed a Merlinisapien by the name of ‘Lucier Dermanus’ during a battle.” Rook sucked in a breath. He had to regulate his breathing to keep the illusion of being calm maintained with so much attention on him. The memory was maintained in his head well, and while the description of the event was vague it was correct. The thief had armor that shifted with him whenever he turned ‘invisible’ and Ben’s instincts told him where to shoot for a successful critical hit...

The only issue being the alien was closer than Ben thought and the crystal shard went right through Lucier’s throat and through to the other side. The blood was the first thing to become opaque. Even with Petrosapiens’ limited facial expression (in comparison to a human anyway), the despair was evident on Ben’s face. Ben burned the shirt he was wearing when he detransformed since he couldn't get the green blood out of it.

Rook didn't know how long the hero spent in the shower until he felt like the blood was finally scrubbed out of his skin. That's how he always reacted when someone died due to him, whether intentional or not. Even if he hadn’t touched the corpse, he seemed to take the phrase ‘blood on his hands’ literally.

If Rook had known that event shook Ben so deeply, he would have helped more than he did at the time. Ben just shook it off so easily after a couple days… Rook wondered if his own Plumber training dulled his empathy when it came to deaths on the job. How many times did he fail to help Ben because of it?

“And if you are questioning whether or not he recreated the universe… You can stop. That is not a lie, either,” Rook finally finished. 

“Which time?” Ben said bitterly, though the corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile like it was a simple joke. Rook had nothing to say to improve the situation and the others in the room looked just as dismal. “There you go. I’m a killer. Is that so hard to believe, guys?”

“... No,” Gwen said to break the silence from their side of the room. Ben raised his eyebrows at the answer.

“I know I asked, but still, ow.”

“I’m not saying that because I think you’re a cold-blooded killer, Ben,” Gwen quickly continued. “I just mean… With all the dangerous situations you go through, it’s… Uh…”

“Inevitable?” Ben suggested. Gwen looked embarrassed when she couldn’t think of a better word.

“That’s… Not really what I meant…”

“Ben,” Rook said softly as he put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Gwendolyn is not attempting to incriminate you or make you feel guilty. She is only trying to help.”

Ben’s pessimistic demeanor fell almost immediately to reveal his plain sad mood. “... Yeah, I know.” He rested his arm on the chair’s armrest and rested his chin on his hand. “Sorry, I shouldn't be such a dick to you guys. Guess I’m just kinda pissy that whoever is doing this didn’t even have to lie about what I did this time. Knowing Undertown, this thing could be visible to whoever. Don’t even know how long it was up. We still aren’t getting anywhere with this.”

“... You said Kevin’s friend found this in Undertown, correct?” Rook suddenly asked. Ben looked up at him, silently asking why that was important now. Kevin and Gwen both nodded to confirm. “Undertown does not rely on technology for eyes, mostly. Due to the large population, there is a high chance that someone saw our criminal.”

Ben’s eyes lit up and he jolted to his feet in a heartbeat. “You’re totally right! Even if it was a secluded part of Undertown, there’s people everywhere all the time! Someone had to have caught the person putting it up! It's just a matter of finding the right witness!” His face was lit up again and his whole demeanor showed how eager he was to continue investigating.

“Uh… I’m not sure we'll get it out of anyone so easily… I mean, he said that it was in the shadier side of Undertown.” Kevin said carefully. “Y’know. Near  _ The Spot _ .”

“Somehow not surprising your friend was near The Spot of all places,” Ben teased. Kevin just snorted at the comment.

“Hey man, I got eyes everywhere… It helped, didn’t it?” Kevin grinned.

“I didn’t think The Spot got that much attention. Well, not by most common citizens. Wonder why it was there instead of a more high traffic area?” Ben shrugged off his jacket and tied it around his waist. Rook noticed Gwen and Kevin perk up at the action and wondered what significance was found in the gesture.

“He said it was the area right outside of it. Y’know, the cover?” Kevin said. Ben nodded in understanding but Rook had to pipe up.

“Could you elaborate further? I do not believe I am as familiar with ‘The Spot’ as you two are…” Rook eyed his partner, who gave an innocent grin in return. “... Which is considerably worrisome.”

“You’ll see when we get there, trust me. I need to grab my jacket from my barrack, meet you guys at the Truk!” Ben waved before ducking out of the conference room. Before the door shut fully the group could hear Ben running down the hall.

“... ‘The sad jacket’?” Rook looked at Gwen for an explanation.

“What, you haven’t heard of the sad jacket?” Gwen blinked in surprise.

“I was not aware he even owned that jacket until today… What is its significance? And why does it have a name?”

“Oh, well…” Gwen played with her hands. “You know how Ben wears big clothes for comfort, especially when he gets upset? Back when we thought Grandpa Max was dead, he wore that jacket for… Way too long of a period. Before that he’d wear it at funerals. We started calling it the sad jacket because he realized he only wore it at bad times. It’s kinda good you didn’t know about it. I guess that means he hasn’t found a reason to wear it in a long time.”

Rook mused the new information in his head. An oversized article of clothing worn for comfort? Did Rook not know about this specific jacket because Ben would come to Rook and borrow his spare clothes instead?

“How interesting,” he observed instead of voicing the thoughts in his head. Since he couldn’t confirm his theory that Ben replaced the ‘sad jacket’ with Rook’s clothes yet it would be useless to say as much. “Come. We should be at the Truk for Ben’s arrival.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a double upload with chapter 11 but 11 is dragging. So before anyone asks I explain what The Spot is next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about Words: Piscciss Volann is what Ben calls Ripjaws.   
> Petrosapien is what Ben calls Diamondhead.
> 
> Also this chapter might be a bit awkward. My sinuses are acting up from allergies like crazy. If something seems vague, please comment and let me know and I'll do my best to clarify. But maybe two hours after this is posted because as soon as it is I'm taking a nap.

Ben found his friends already waiting by the Proto-Truk by the time he got out to the vehicle bay. While he was wearing a random (more appropriately sized) shirt, he had his current trademark jacket over it. Even if the group said nothing about it they shared a mutual feeling of relief at the sight of it.

“What are we waiting for? We have to head out!” Ben insisted as soon as he was close enough. Rook climbed in and messed with the control panel. With all the Proto-Truk’s functions it was almost dizzying to watch his fingers fly across the panel while his attention hardly lingered on it. An extra row of seats emerged from the floor behind the two front seats--the option hadn’t been used in a while, considering Ben and Rook were usually the only occupants. Kevin and Gwen already made the choice to let Ben have shotgun this time so they climbed into the back of the cab.

“Rook, do you even know where The Spot is?” Ben asked his partner as he strapped in. He wasn’t exactly sure why he got shotgun this time but he didn’t plan on complaining about it.

“Yes,” Rook said almost defensively. “We have been there before. I have been there without you once or twice as well.”

Rook was in the midst of pulling out of the vehicle bay when he realized there was muffled laughter erupting around him. “What? What is so funny?”

“It’s… Nothing, Rook. Just--imagining you willingly going to The Spot is a kind of a funny picture.” Gwen smiled.

“And why is that?”

“Uh, because everything about you screams ‘I’m a cop’,” Kevin teased. Rook’s ears flicked and his back straightened even more. While it did signal annoyance, Ben could tell the motions also meant embarrassment.

“Is there an issue with appearing like a member of law enforcement?” He huffed. Ben smiled and reached out to put a comforting hand on Rook’s arm.

“Calm down, buddy. It’s not a big deal. It’s just kind of a stereotype that a by-the-books cop hates going to crime hotspots for, like, moral reasons.”

“But I am not ‘by-the-books’, as you say, and a police officer should aim to visit locations with high crime rates!” Rook took a hand off the wheel to make a gesture. Ben giggled more at it.

“Okay guys, stop bullying my partner. Rook’s pretty good at coloring outside the lines!” Ben twisted around in his seat to look at Kevin and Gwen. His calm smile was reassuring in comparison to his earlier mood in that conference room.

“Eh, just this once…” Kevin said as if he wasn’t going to stop already.

The short ride to Undertown was filled with idle chatter the group missed out on in the urgency of the previous day. Despite the volatile deadline hanging over their heads, the friends had fun being just  _ friends _ for a few minutes.

“... Perhaps I do not remember the location of The Spot as well as I once thought,” Rook finally confessed. Ben laughed and leaned in his seat forward to point out where to go alongside verbal directions.

Rook had to park the Truk a near city block away from the actual entrance. The Spot was essentially a physical black market. It was the center of illegal activity in Undertown and technically off-limits to any Plumber agent. While the Plumbers had a decent idea of what occurred down there, the criminals tended to self-regulate and take care of issues without law enforcement interference. For the Plumbers to take it down would mean the Spot would simply relocate and they’d lose their surveillance over it. Kevin was the most frequent visitor for a few obvious reasons, Gwen and Ben were close behind in attendance, and Rook had only been there twice against his will.

“Okay, everyone… Don’t be uptight.” Kevin made a ‘tone down’ gesture with his hands by spreading them with his palms facing down. Ben snorted and transformed into Diamondhead.

“At least no one’s gonna send Diamondhead any weird looks… Rook, maybe you should sit this one out.” Diamondhead turned to look at Rook.

“Absolutely not,” Rook answered immediately. “I will not leave your side.”

“Better leave the talking to us, then…” Diamondhead looked around. “There’s not exactly any bulletin boards around here. Where was the paper put up?”

“From what my bud told me…” Kevin headed in the direction of The Spot’s entrance before stopping and pointing down a dark alcove. “I’m guessing right there.”

The three followed behind and followed his gesture. They all cringed slightly when they realized he was pointing to what everyone but Gwen could identify as a Piscciss Volann skull. It seemed to be mounted like a trophy.

“Like… In its mouth?” Diamondhead carefully approached the centerpiece like it was going to bite him and looked it over. The jaws were clamped shut and he could spot some wire and metal components in the mandible. He figured it would keep the jaw and skull together but would theoretically allow the jaw to open and shut as well. He could see some shreds of paper in its still razor-sharp teeth, with enough variation to imply there were several papers in the mouth over time. It wouldn’t be hard to imagine Kevin’s friend ripping the journal page down from the spot, considering the top of the newest page had some jagged edges. “Yeah, nevermind. I got my answer…”

“Do people, like, put things there regularly?” Gwen grimaced. Even without identifying the species (and one of her cousin’s aliens) it was weird thinking that this was like a community board.

“I guess so. There was a lawn-mowing service ad last month.” Kevin shrugged. Even if he wasn’t particularly fond of the ‘decoration,’ he couldn’t say it bothered him too much. He’s seen worse in regards to bizzare note boards. It was a very specific niche.

“This wasn’t here last time I was.” Diamondhead slowly moved away from the skull once he was satisfied with the information he gathered, though his eyes locked onto the sockets of the skulls for a little too long. He could have sworn the illuminated lure on Ripjaws’ forehead was bone… Or maybe the person the skull belonged to got so banged up it was broken off? He shook his head and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Thinking about alien skeletons reminded him too much of nightmares, experiences, and most specifically his run-ins with Khyber the Hunter.

“Every time I come here I become more concerned about the Plumber’s lack of action regarding this area…” Rook’s fingers twitched by his side as he ached to pull his Proto-Tool from its holster. Maybe then he’d feel less paranoid. Every noise made his ears twitch and made him ache to turn around and identify the source--the only thing keeping him still was his training reminding him that not every noise was valuable.

Then again, that training said you’ll never know which of those noises  _ are _ valuable… Correction. The only thing keeping him still was his confusion regarding his training and his urge to remain cool and collected in a place like this.

“Are you sure you guys want to go down into The Spot? I get it if you want to stay in the Truk. This _ is _ my problem.” Diamondhead looked to his friends with a set expression. Gwen and Rook’s obvious unease even outside of the real Spot raised concern in the hero. He wouldn’t want to push them further past their sense of comfort, not for him anyway.

“Oh, well, when you put it that way…” Gwen looked thoughtful. “Of  _ course _ we’re not going to leave you to deal with this alone! Especially with this situation and-and the location--is being made of diamond making you more dense than usual?” She knocked on Diamondhead’s arm for emphasis. The resounding sound of her knuckles on the solid surface and the feeling of vibrations running up his arm made the Petrosapien laugh.

“Yeah. I guess I should expect that from you guys, right?” The laugh faded into a chuckle.

“Besides, you need my connections.” Kevin smiled.

“I already told you I was not leaving your side. I am your partner, not your chauffeur,” Rook reminded.

“Yeah, well, we spent enough time tooling around out here. We can remind me how I’m stupid and insecure later.” And with that Diamondhead continued forward. The entrance to The Spot was just as suspicious as you could imagine--a constant feeling of being watched, a constant chill up your spine, and the fact that the long walk there was essentially down a shadowy alleyway. All the lighting was hidden and sparse to encourage anyone who wasn’t supposed to be there to turn tail and leave as soon as possible.

After the group took several winding turns down a sort of sloping path, they emerged into a smaller cave system with a normal market set-up. Even anyone who wasn’t versed in contraband could figure out all the illegal activities taking place in front of their eyes.

“Ah, The Spot. Good memories,” Diamondhead with a fondness in his tone that made Rook and Gwen give him an odd look. “What? I was joking… Mostly. Let’s set to talking to people. We aren’t gonna get much progress early on, if we get any at all, so we’ll need all the time we can get. I say we split up in groups of two--Rook and Kevin, me and Gwen. We’ll meet back together either in an hour or if we get information.”

“Sounds good. C’mon, buddy.” Kevin accepted Diamondhead’s plan immediately and started moving away with the assumption that Rook would follow behind. However, the Plumber stood where he was.

“Would it not be better if we stuck together?” Rook seemed almost worried to leave Ben’s side. The truth was, he was more than worried. Still, his partner gave him a reassuring smile and a heavy clasp on the shoulder.

“I’m sure. Trust me, we’ll be able to spot each other if we need to. Just send up a flare if anything happens.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know I lost all concept of time, it's been 84 years since I last updated. Writing? Never heard of it.
> 
> Also did you hear about FusionFall being shut down again two days ago? It's sad... I'm actually sad enough to not know if my writing is legible, so per usual, let me know if you need specification. More sad Tennysons ahead.

For a crowded area full of criminals, there were plenty of loose lips to get information from. Several sets per alien in some cases.

Even with Rook’s discomfort regarding the group’s division, he found that Kevin’s method of questioning held more fruitful results than Ben’s in this specific crowd. And despite his best attempts, Rook couldn’t dodge his instincts to act ‘stuck-up’ (as Kevin put it) due to his training, but Kevin managed to play off it to contribute to any information they received.

On another section of The Spot, Ben and Gwen’s smooth dynamic worked like it had since they were 10. They didn’t have the same connections as Kevin did down here, but their charismatic teamwork seemed to be similarly efficient.

… Well, whether they were ‘efficient’ or ‘getting results’ was debatable. After the allotted hour the group reconvened with a similar air of disappointment.

“Yeah, we got nothing,” Kevin said bluntly once the four were separated from the bustling crowd of The Spot. They were hugging the wall with their backs only half to the crowd--Rook and Diamondhead took the pleasure of blocking the humans with their bodies, just in case.

“While the information we received could be useful for future situations, nothing was applicable to our current predicament,” Rook elaborated further. “And you?”

“Sadly, similar luck.” Gwen sighed. “An hour went by and all we got was gossip…”

“I can’t believe it. People were talking more than usual and we still got nothing!” Kevin crossed his arms. “It’s not like there’s any point of day where this place isn’t busy. Sure, there’s a day and night market kinda, but plenty of people should have been here the whole time to see something happen…”

“With the amount of paper shreds surrounding the tooth sockets of the Piscciss Volann skull as well as the ground, there is a possibility our suspect removed any other advertisements to put up the journal page,” Rook mused. “Despite the common, ‘no-snitching’ mindset the patrons here share, someone would find that unusual, surely...”

Gwen looked between the two as they spoke and her eyes drifted to Diamondhead to check for his input. Despite being with him the whole time she’d still like to know his ideas--they hadn’t got the chance to share past rushed whispers before they moved onto other patrons. She was slightly confused to find him staring off blankly.

“... Ben, what’s up?” She piped up. The Petrosapien flinched at hearing his name and looked over to his cousin.

“What was that?” He asked. “I didn’t hear you.”

Kevin and Rook looked to Diamondhead as well when his lack of focus was noticed. Gwen’s expression fell to her judgmental one, the one reserved specifically for Ben.

“Don’t look at me like that. I was thinking about this mess!” Diamondhead defended.

“Care to share with the class?” Kevin prompted. Diamondhead rubbed the back of his neck.

“I just… Maybe we should have considered the culprit to be invisible. Intangible. It’s not like it’s impossible. If I didn’t know any better I’d point a finger at Zs’Skayr or a Merlinisapien…” Based on the way his broad shoulders slumped by the end of the sentence, it didn’t take a genius to realize he was blaming himself without knowing what to blame himself for. “Well, I guess I really  _ don’t _ know any better. None of us do.”

“While both suggestions have possibilities to be true, I doubt it. We have plenty of people watching out for Zs’Skayr and he is aware of that fact. Merlinisapiens are not as invisible as they think and due to a societal distaste for the species we would have caught wind of any appearances lately.” Rook took no time tearing apart Ben’s anxieties. Neither Gwen or Kevin found a moment to intervene until Rook finished.

“We talked to a couple species known for their scent, y’know? Kinda prompted them about it. Nothing from them, either,” Kevin added on.

“Hold on a second,” Gwen suddenly jutted in. All eyes turned to her. “Did anyone ask if people had seen a Plumber around here?”

Silence fell over the group. Diamondhead knew he didn’t and that means Gwen didn’t either. Rook and Kevin looked at each other as they tried to remember. But in the end, all that resulted was shaking heads to confirm the question slipped their minds.

“Would this guy be so stupid to wear a uniform down here of all places?” Kevin crossed his arms. “Cops get spotted easy down here…” His eyes moved to give Rook a pointed look. The Plumber huffed and his ears flattened to his head.

“While my Proto-Armor is Plumber-grade, it does not mean you have to lie and say I am, ‘dressing as an anime character’ to explain it…” Rook crossed his arms tightly to his chest, obviously embarrassed from the lie Kevin must have used many, many times. Gwen gave a sympathetic smile as she held back her snickering but Diamondhead just let it out. In the midst of feeling Rook’s glare on him, Diamondhead took a moment to recover from his laughter.

“Sorry, buddy, I just--that joke is over-saturated but never stops being funny. Our lives might as well be a magical girl and mecha anime combined!” He wiped a fake tear from his eye. “A-anyway, Gwen brings up a good point. Kevin, you and I will get one last round of questioning in. If we come back with nothing, we’ll have to think about other ways to get around this. Gwen, Rook… Sit here and look pretty.” He patted both of their backs gently.

“I hope one day you will remember that  _ I  _ am your partner,” Rook muttered. Diamondhead set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently before walking off with Kevin.

“‘Sit here and look pretty.’ I swear, the nerve of him sometimes…” Gwen shook her head and looked to Rook, who was already moving to again block her from the main crowd. “... How are you doing?”

“I am not  _ that _ upset about the split-up, if that is what you are implying.” His eyes drifted to her for a moment before going back to watch the crowd. His ears flicked now and again at any particularly loud or noticeable noise and his tense body language showed just how on guard he was. Gwen noticed he grew twice as alert whenever Ben was away from him.

“That’s not what I meant. Not entirely… You’re with Ben more than we are. You… Even if it hurts to admit it, he listens to you more than us now. You can talk him down when we can’t.” Gwen hesitated before putting a hand on Rook’s arm. His head whipped over to look at her hand and he relaxed some when he realized it was a sign of comfort, not danger.

“You’re being affected by this situation, too.” Gwen summarized. “You and Ben are… Practically attached at the hip. I know you’re feeling the pain he is even more than I am.”

Rook watched Gwen’s expression for a moment, as if he were waiting for her to pull back and say, ‘ _ just kidding! _ ’ He began to speak when he realized there was no catch after all. “Despite my best efforts, Ben almost constantly feels as if he is alone in this universe. It seems as if all of his problems lie beneath the surface of his current emotions and only retract into their hiding places instead of going away.

“In short, I believe I am going mad trying to figure out how to change that.” Rook looked off. Based on how his eyes weren’t quite landing on any figure and focused a little too high to watch patrons, Gwen was shocked to conclude he was avoiding eye contact. “I will be honest and share that this situation is impossibly stressful. However, I can not let Ben know I share his concern in order to remain a figure of support.”

“I… I know you care, but it’s not really your responsibility. I mean, we all want to help him, but--” Gwen started to say.

“Is that what you tell yourself?” Rook’s attention returned to her with an accusatory look carving his expression this time. Gwen immediately was thrown off--she had never seen such malice from the Revonnahgander, especially not directed towards her.

“Wh-what?” She stuttered out.

“...” Rook’s expression fell and he shook his head. He raised his hand to rub at his eyes. “I apologize. I should not have snapped at you… I suppose this situation is throwing me off my game as well. However, Ben needs constant support by loved ones to function, due to prior stressors and traumatic experiences. When I became his partner I swore to help him no matter the situation. Even if I had not taken to that oath, I know that it  _ is, _ in fact, my duty to help Ben. I knew that the moment he smiled at me and called me, ‘partner’.”

Gwen pressed her lips together. She was tired of feeling guilty for her choice to leave Ben in Bellwood while she went off to college, but she knew she wasn’t ready to face the direct consequences of it in place of the waves of betrayal Ben let out against his own will now and again. She was prepared for admissions for almost a year and she got her acceptance letter long before the first day of school. Kevin had to find an apartment and a job there and keeping it from his best friend killed him all the while… Still, he chose to hold back the information from Gwen’s request. Rip off the band-aid and it would be better for everyone involved, right?

Of course Ben didn’t take it well. He hadn’t taken it well since that day and Gwen  _ knew _ that. The fact that Rook knew it too didn’t sit well either. Did Ben tell him about it? Or was it so obvious that Gwen’s abandonment was so detrimental--

“Gwen, you’re a genius!” A voice shouting made Gwen jolt out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times and sourced the voice to be Kevin’s as he and Diamondhead rushed back to her and Rook. She realized she had no idea how much time passed while she was thinking to herself. Though Ben did it much more often, she sometimes wondered if spacing out for the purpose of self guilt ran in the family.

“I am?” She managed to get out. Kevin and Diamondhead both had grins as they finally stopped.

“It’s not much, but we got a description of who might be doing this. Your idea to ask about Plumbers worked!” Diamondhead picked up his cousin in a hug. Even if it was strong, it was obvious he was conscious of his strength. Gwen wheezed anyway.

“Th-that’s great!” She got out before being dropped back to her feet. The distance made her falter, but Rook quickly took her arm to make sure she didn’t fall. She forced an appreciative smile. Rook let go as soon as she seemed stable.

“Do you recognize the description?” Rook looked to the two.

“No, not off hand. I’ll have to talk to some higher ups at HQ to see if I can’t use the description to narrow results,” Diamondhead said thoughtfully. “Come on. We got all we need from here, let’s get back to the Truk and head back!”

With no complaints from that plan, the group rushed back to the Proto-Truk. Ben detransformed part way through and jogged ahead of his friends even though he knew he’d have to wait longer for his friends to catch up. Despite everyone holding their breaths as they drove back to base, the air was hopeful again.

Until Ben’s communicator rang.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT  
> Hiatus who? Never heard of her. I had a long plane ride and got most of this knocked out on it. I plan on continuing on a more regular schedule... Hopefully. This chapter is ~3x long as usual to compensate.

“Oh, come on.” Ben ran a hand over his face. “We were having a moment!”

“You should answer before it ends,” Rook reminded. Ben winced as he looked down at the Omnitrix. When the call seemed about to end he answered.

“This is Ben Tennyson,” he answered in a tired, flat voice.

“Hey, kiddo.” Max’s voice was warm as always but the undertones revealed the intent of the call before his words could. “I wish I could call with better news for once.”

“Don’t tell me…” Ben slouched in his seat.

“Another one. This time in surface Bellwood. I’m sorry.”

“They’re accelerating…” Rook muttered. “I wonder why.”

“Maybe they know we’re getting closer,” Gwen suggested in a hushed voice. It was suddenly apparent there was a new, unspoken rule to keep as quiet as possible… Not that anyone could figure out why. It seems it was triggered by the start of the phone call.

“Anywhere specific or notable?” Ben asked once he pretended to drone out the conversation of his companions. “High traffic?”

“I’d say… Thing is, it wasn’t anywhere a human could see it.” Max’s words put a puzzled look on everyone’s face. “The only reason we knew it was from your journal at first was because of the glowing letters. Not to mention the only reason it was noticed at all was because of its odd placement on a building.”

“It… Was it elevated or something...?” Ben asked slowly.

“That’s right. A little over nine feet up a building. People could see it was a paper but not any details.”

“... Why?” Ben rested his head back against the seat. “That’s like dangling it in my face. ‘ _ I choose how much hell you face. _ ’ God, what a dick.”

“These actions do not make sense. Controlled acceleration is an oxymoron--if they are beginning to post multiple pages in the span of one day, then the action of putting it somewhere a large population of people could not read it is…” Rook paused to think of the word. “Nonsensical.”

“Maybe it really  _ is _ about control,” Gwen spoke up. “Like Ben said. ‘I can do this whenever I want, I can put it wherever I want, you can’t stop me.’”

“It feels like shit is getting tangled up…” Kevin grumbled. “As far as we know this could mean there’s more than one person on--” before he could finish, Gwen sharply elbowed him in the side and gave him an accompanying glare. Kevin opened his mouth to protest but a moment later shut it again. Thankfully it didn’t take long for him to realize that complicating the situation could be worse for Ben… He still gave Gwen a sharp look and huff in return for the action. "It's possible." 

“I do not think so. If it were multiple people, we would have higher chances of locating them. If it were a group against Ben or the Plumbers, we would have heard a claiming of responsibility,” Rook spoke as he tapped his fingers on the wheel. While his body language was almost always controlled, being in deep thought while on the road divided his attention too much. His mind focused more on his surroundings, his vehicle, and his train of thought rather than on his body language or behaviors. The rhythmic tapping was an odd source of comfort for Ben and a familiar action... Had he already thought about that recently? Man, he was out of it.

“Well whoever put it down there was probably one person. We only got a description for one guy, after all.” Ben sighed.

“You got a description of the suspect?” Max sounded astonished.

“Oh! How did I forget that? Yeah, since the last paper was in Undertown we went down there to ask around… I wonder if there’s anything on the news about a random alien in Bellwood.” Ben fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket. “Gwen, help me look?”

“On it.” Gwen mimicked the action of searching for recent news. Even with integration of aliens into Bellwood becoming more accepted, there were still news reports and blog posts if an alien looked particularly intimidating or did anything that was deemed  _ wrong. _ Everyone was still working for a peaceful society with humans and aliens, but it was definitely a grating work in progress.

“Let me know if you find anything. I’ll see you all back at HQ,” Max said.

“Bye, gramps.” Ben and Gwen mumbled near the same time, though with Ben’s voice hardly audible to the microphone on the Omnitrix, Gwen’s voice wasn’t picked up at all. 

“They’re in the Tennyson Zone now,” Kevin joked to Rook, leaning forward to talk to him. Rook hummed.

“I am telling you. That phrase will never catch on.” Despite his words, Rook found himself starting to smile. Every joke they could share would be welcomed. It seemed like nothing stayed positive for long enough to really enjoy.

“Nothing,” Gwen finally looked up from her phone. “Ben?”

“Nothing here, except for something about… Actually, I’m not reading that.” Ben put his phone down to answer. “Wait, we’re already at HQ?”

“We’ve been here for like five minutes,” Kevin confirmed. “You two get pret-ty focused.”

"Ah, fuckin' Tennyson Zone." Ben huffed. Rook shook his head at the use of the term. "Kev, Gwen, do you mind asking around with the description we got? Rook and I will ask the higher ups and maybe the people in charge of new recruits."

"You got it!" Gwen slid out of the vehicle with Kevin coming out after her. Ben jumped out and, for a second, felt as if it was a normal mission and people were staring at him for a different reason than reality. 

"Write down any name or badge identifications you receive. We can afford to be paranoid and add ones that seem to only fit the description loosely,” Rook advised. “Anything is possible.”

“We’ll meet up in a couple hours or when we’ve run out of people to pester. Sound good?” Ben hopped from foot to foot with just enough emphasis to show off his eagerness to start. When the entire group agreed, Ben took Rook’s hand to drag him off.

Both Rook and Gwen understood the description of their suspect after hearing Kevin and Ben describe it. Gwen, after hearing Kevin say it multiple times. Rook, after hearing Ben describe it with such authority it was almost like he was higher rank than the officers he was speaking to. 

(While Rook knew Ben was  _ kind of  _ deserving of the way he spoke, in a social standing kind of way, his commanding tone made Rook just a little nervous about his own job. At least he knew he could trust Ben to get through to them.)

Rook and Ben ended up with several names to look over. Gwen texted them with new ones (well, she guessed the spellings now and again when they just got the name and not badge number) that only added onto their list. 

By the time the four met together later, there was a laundry list of people to look through. Ben made a comment on how they were lucky to have digital files instead of paper as they set to work. They had almost eight files to look through per person with a little extra. Using the information compiled from the description, they narrowed it down to… 

" _ None? _ " Ben's tone was enough to show how exasperated he was without having to look at his expression. Not that anyone could do the latter, considering his face was in his hands. 

"The descriptions were pretty consistent. I mean, we can run through 'em again but I don't think we'll get different results." Kevin leaned over the table to pat Ben's shoulder as a show of support. "Sorry, buddy."

"Is it possible it's a fake uniform?" Gwen suggested. A glance around the room after her comment showed how burnt out the team was, herself included. She felt almost guilty suggesting another possibility but keeping it to herself would probably be counterproductive.

"There is a possibility it is a fake identity, a stolen uniform, or the suspect is an ex-Plumber." Rook rubbed his eyes. "With the former two we are out of luck when it comes to a database, past a few reports of missing uniforms or counterfeit IDs. The latter is less reliable but does have a collection of information." 

"I guess we can try the ex Plumber ones…" Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes. "There's a lot of ways someone can lose the job. Cadets get their own uniforms pretty early on, basically as soon as they finish basic physical boot camp. They have 'em for the training and job experience. Like, anything before or around the end of boot. 

"People might be able to keep their uniform if they're sneaky… Not to mention there's a lot of people who drop out before they get uniforms or when they get hit with the real stuff."

"As well as copious health impairments that may contribute to being removed from boot camp, training, or the job itself if the impairment develops later on," Rook added.

"And violations that can cause in job termination. And job changes. And quitting," Gwen continued. 

"... Look I didn't read the Plumber terms and conditions. But you guys are right, there's a million ways for people to leave the job, willingly or not. No reason's too small for them to not be pissed about it." Kevin shook his head. "God, now we just have to look through the millions of Plumbers that have reptilian features and may have some sort of issue with Ben." 

"Don't hype me up  _ too _ much, Kev." Ben gave his friend a tired yet amused look. "It's just more filing to look through. Someone in the past ten-ish years, if we're not considering time shenanigans and anyone who wants to fight relatives of mine… We got the digital archives anyway. Now, if it was the paper files we had to go through, I'd  _ really  _ lose my mind!"

After Ben chuckled at his own comment, he realized that Rook was staring at him with a wince. Ben gained a wince of his own after a long moment.

"Rook.  _ Please _ . Don't tell me," Ben practically begged.

"Current events and criminal behavior take priority for archival purposes. Usually when Plumbers have little time in the job or no real experience at all, their files get pushed to the back, so to speak, due to being seen as less important," Rook explained. "There is a good chance that if we have any files on this culprit… Then the files will be on paper." 

The only response Ben gave was the sound of his forehead slamming into the table. Gwen rubbed his back comfortingly.

" _ Can we streamline the process and just kill me now? _ " Ben let his head fall to one side so he could look at the others.

"No idea why an intergalactic police force would use paper, but at least we can ask some people who work in the archives for help. It won't just be the four of us." Kevin sat on the edge of the table."We gotta find  _ something _ that way."

"If that fucking jinxes us, I'm sticking a Petrsapien Tulsar 14 right up your--" Ben started to threaten when Gwen cleared her throat loudly.

"Break first, then we go back to this hell we've been resorted to." She spoke in a tone that left no room for doubt. When Ben opened his mouth to doubt her, she gave him such a sharp look he shut his mouth again. 

"How come you only ever use the Tennyson glare to threaten me?" Ben grumbled as he sat up again.

"Untrue. I threaten Kevin, too," Gwen said with a tone of finality. Ben's lips turned up in a smile despite himself. 

"Fair enough. I'm so used to using it on criminals and other heroes I forget it has day-to-day use…" Ben rose to his feet and stretched his arms upwards. Rook shuddered at the myriad of crackling sounds that accompanied the movement; something he was almost entirely sure he'd never get used to. Following Ben's lead, the remaining group rose and got some feeling back in their body before heading to the cafeteria for lunch. 

"I hate skipping breakfast…" Gwen complained as they finally sat down with their food. Ben gave her a confused look. 

"Why would you miss it today? You're always so punctual about it, even with college." 

Kevin held up a finger to reserve his place in the conversation, considering he was in the middle of a huge bite of food. Once he got it down, he started to speak. "'Cause we got the message about the journal page before we woke up. Soon as I saw it we ran to get it from my friend. Came straight here after."

Surprise dawned on Ben's face. "Wait, seriously? You didn't have to do that."

"Um, of course we did." Gwen cocked an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't we?"

Rook set a hand on Ben's arm before the latter could make another comment. "They care for you, remember?" He whispered so close to Ben's ear that it made the human shudder. Gwen and Kevin shared a knowing yet confused glance before looking at the two in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah… you guys shouldn't push off your health for me." Ben tugged at his sleeve absentmindedly. He only stopped due to Rook gently placing his own hand over Ben's--not to force him to stop, but to reinforce the idea of ' _I'm here._ ' Or, well, ' _I am here._ '

"Okay, fine. Think about it this way--if we don't handle this situation now, the culprit may do other crimes like this or worse. Universe doesn't revolve around you." Gwen gently nudged Ben's leg with her foot under the table and gave him a wink. Ben smiled weakly.

"... Thank you. All of you. I don't think I'd be making it through this so smoothly without all of you," he spoke genuinely. "But that's been the case for a while now. Before this specific mess… Well, we've got to get back to the papers. We should--" Ben suddenly cut himself off and whipped his head around to look behind him. The three gave him a confused look. 

"Who did that? Did you see?" Ben said with an alert tone. He scanned the area before looking back to Gwen and Kevin, who were sitting parallel. "You guys saw that, right?" 

"Saw… What?" Gwen asked slowly. 

"Ben, what are you talking about?" Rook was equally confused.

"Whoever just--the person that just passed by. One of you had to see," Ben insisted. Kevin and Gwen shook their heads.

"My senses and instincts would alert me to anyone who passed by. Kevin and Gwen would be able to see. Even while in a conversation, someone would have noticed." Rook watched his partner. "Are you sure you felt something?" 

"Maybe he's more out of it than we thought," Kevin muttered. Gwen shook her head at the comment. 

"... I just… I could have sworn…" Ben slowly moved to sit as he put his hands in his pockets. But partway through the movements he froze. He suddenly yanked a piece of paper out of his pocket. "What?" 

"Is that the page from earlier?" Gwen was still watching Ben with a wary look at his suddenly jerky actions. Ben shoved his empty lunch tray aside to flatten the paper on the table. Even with his closeness Rook couldn't read the blue pen scratched over the page, but he and the others could easily tell that the glowing writing indicative of a new journal page wasn't present.

"No, it's… It's an original page. From my journal." Ben's green eyes were wide as he read his own handwriting. His fingers ghosted the surface of the page, feeling the slight indentations his pen left. Out of respect, Rook looked away entirely while Kevin and Gwen watched Ben.

"How did someone put it in your pocket without any of us noticing?" Gwen looked confused. She stood up and looked around the cafeteria as if it would provide answers. Of course, with so many Plumbers sitting idly or having their own conversations, there were no answers to be found.

"Is it modified at all?" Rook asked, struggling to resist the urge to look over at his partner. 

"... No, it's the same." Ben felt the jagged edges of the paper where it was ripped from the journal. The memory of buying a hard covered journal specifically for this nonsense months before he used it suddenly lodged itself uselessly in his thoughts. Ben carefully folded the paper and set it back in his pocket. "If someone got the chance to put it in my hoodie without anyone noticing I doubt they're stupid enough to leave DNA or something on it." 

"We should still try." Rook peeked to see if he could look, following through when he could confirm the paper was out of sight. 

"I'll run it by forensics." Ben finally sat down again. He leaned against Rook and rested his head on his partner's shoulder, like the only thing keeping him up was the support. Rook's expression softened. "... Can we take a rain check on the research? I feel like I'm about to drop." 

"Of course." Rook wrapped his arm around Ben. He didn't even wait for Kevin or Gwen's input, not that the two openly protested.

"You guys can take a bit. Kevin and I are gonna go get a headstart on the files without you." Gwen stood up and started to gather the trash from their lunch. Kevin choked. 

"Wait, seriously?" He groaned. Even though he wanted to help Ben he was  _ not _ excited for the job he was involuntarily volunteered for. "Damn, fine…" 

Ben gave a tired smile. "Thank you… I don't know why I'm so tired suddenly…"

"Do you need to be carried?" Rook asked, though it was really more of a suggestion.

"I wouldn't mind that," Ben replied without hesitation. With a similar lack of reluctance, Rook scooped Ben in his arms like he weighed nothing. "See ya, guys." 

"Bye, Ben." Gwen had an amused look at the situation. Ben practically seemed like a princess in distress by the way Rook held him. Kevin gave a curt wave as a farewell before Rook turned and exited the cafeteria. "... Those are our idiots, huh? Let's head out. We're gonna need a lot of time to do this…" 

While Gwen and Kevin walked to the archives, Rook (and by extension, Ben) walked for the barracks. The Revonnahgander's in specific. However, Ben stopped him before he could get there. 

Ben placed a hand on Rook's chest to get his attention and left it there even after he did. "Can I go to my room? Barrack. Whatever." 

"Of course. Would you like to pick something up before we rest?" Rook changed his mental orientation to head to Ben's room instead. Unsurprisingly there was still 'do not cross' tape lying on the floor and on the wall. 

"Pick something up?" Ben gave Rook a confused look. 

"Before we head to my barrack," Rook explained as if it was an obvious concept. 

"Oh, uh… I kinda wanted to sleep on my own this time." Ben held the Omnitrix up to the door's lock to open the door. Rook stepped in afterwards. 

"Are you sure?" Rook set Ben on the bed, concern in his expression and voice. 

"I am… Thank you Rook." Ben reached up and held Rook's face in his hands. Rook's concern was replaced by surprise. "But you should help Gwen and Kev. They'll need it." 

"I do not think leaving you alone is the best idea." Rook's eyes were focused on the hands on his face.

"I'll be okay," Ben assured. As if proving his point, he squirmed out of Rook's arms and moved to lay down under his blankets. Rook was left with temporary shock with the sudden lack of touch. "Don't worry about me so much, alright?"

"... You know that I can not help it." Rook shook himself out a bit. "But… If you are certain, then I trust you." Despite his instincts telling him to stay with Ben, the Plumber moved to the door. 

"You know how to reach me. At any time." Rook lingered in the doorway to give the reminder. Ben gave him a sweet smile. 

"I know. Thanks, Rook. You're the best partner a guy could ask for." Ben shifted to get comfortable and shut his eyes to rest. Rook watched him for a little longer than necessary before he left to meet his friends in the Archives.

Exactly after a minute had passed since Rook shut the door behind him (yes, he counted), Ben's eyes shot open and he pulled out the paper from his pocket. His eyes scanned over the instructions once more.

_ 'Tell anyone and I won't hesitate to post the rest of your precious journal publicly on digital forms… I know the tricks, if I see one slip up, it's all over. _ '

The handwriting was similar to Ben's but different enough for him to notice. The instructions were hidden on several lines but were obviously direct instructions from his culprit. Under normal circumstances Ben would find a way to outsmart the situation. He'd leave an encrypted note or something that his partner could pick up on. He'd have forensics trace what little information was there. He'd do anything but what he was about to do.

But these weren't normal circumstances. And Ben decided he already had enough help today. With more than just himself in danger, he knew he had to act. It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you missed me ;) 
> 
> Lucky number 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I remember that I didn't post this chapter on Friday as soon as I was about to sleep? Yes. That's why it's being uploaded at 1:30 AM central. Enjoy!

Ben _did_ feel bad about lying to his friends and partner about being tired, going so far as to be extra sweet to Rook for it. He really planned on helping them run through all the papers in the archive up until discovering the paper in his pocket. Still, he knew the lead he had now was the best option. Hell, the _only_ option. He was sure he'd hear about it once all was said and done (or maybe sooner depending on how things turned out).

Really, he had to hand it to this guy. The method they got the note to Ben was pretty ingenious. Anyone but Ben (and maybe a handwriting analyst) wouldn't have been able to see the difference between Ben's handwriting and the culprit's. Luckily Ben's eyes could pick up on the ever-so-slight inconsistencies; circular dots on 'i's' instead of short dashes, curved tails on 'y's instead of tapered off lines, perfect little 'o's instead of ovals. Small mistakes but big enough to notice. Not to mention providing an original journal page proved it was the real deal.

Ben wondered just what he was getting himself into. He transformed into Crashhopper to make his way around the city, repeating the lines in his head. 

_'Tell anyone and I won't hesitate to post the rest of your precious journal publicly on digital forms… I know the tricks, if I see one slip up, it's all over… Go to the location of your last local fight with the Hunter… Then we'll talk._ '

The note would only be more cheesy if it was made of cut out newspaper letters. That didn't stop it from being threatening. While Ben knew deep down that he should be more scared than he currently was, he was too determined to let the feelings linger. He didn't want to be scared anymore.

While Crashhopper did have to balance atop a telephone pole for a moment of thought, he knew where to go based on the vague instructions. Assuming the note meant his battle with Khyber the Hunter and not other hunting-related villains, anyway (there was an absurd amount…). Of course he remembered the last fight, despite it being nearly a year since. After all, an eidetic memory didn't just vanish when he needed it to.

When he finally touched down, he took a moment to notice how empty the area was. No people, no animals, no running vehicles or illuminated windows to prove occupation. The only noises were either distant--cars and their horns--or coming from him--chirping and slow yet heavy footsteps. Crashhopper slowed his gait as he swung his head around to search for life. The place wasn't particularly wrecked with that last battle so he couldn't figure why it would be so barren… unless this trap was more obvious than he thought it was and everyone got out of dodge because of it. 

He almost found himself about to ask Rook to scan the area for lifeforms when it hit that Rook wasn't here. Ben's own Revonnahgander form didn't have the Proto-tool, but it _did_ have advanced senses. Crashhopper kept his eyes scanning the area as he reached up to dial and hit the Omnitrix. 

In place of the Orthopterran stood a Revonnahgander. Vaigen Ben wasn't an alien Ben used often off Revonnah but man, was he helpful whenever he was up to bat. Though the default form was a different variant (breed, almost) than Rook he didn't mind it. It was cool looking like a snow leopard and having a tail that worked like an arm and a weapon simultaneously.

Vaigen's ears flicked to and fro as he tried to hear out any sign of anything. He hopped on top of an empty business to survey the area. 

"Where could they be?" He murmured to himself, his tail swinging irritably behind him. "I do not think this is the wrong place… Perhaps I got the wrong Hunter after all."

Vaigen was just about to leap off the building and swing down a light pole to get to the ground when his instincts told him to duck. Listening to them just in time allowed him to dodge the swipe of claws that were aimed in the space his head once occupied.

"There you are!" Vaigen hissed as he dropped. Using only his arms to support him, he kicked at the direction he sensed danger from. He hopped back to his feet when he only met air. "Um… _Were._ There you _were_."

He looked around for the enemy. There was only another moment of silence before something grabbed his upper arm. Even with the armor, the sudden crushing force and claws digging into his arm made Vaigen cry out in pain. Recovering quickly, he used his own claws to scratch at the hand holding him. Thankfully it let go to recoil in pain. Vaigen couldn't feel his claws hit skin but he did hit something like armor or scales.

"Paws off the merchandise!" Before Vaigen could switch to another alien, something hard outlining his nose and mouth was pressed against his face. He only recognized the feeling as a mask used to emit gasses after he sucked in a breath. Almost instantly he felt his legs get weak and his head grow impossibly dizzy. Vaigen tried without success to pull it away from his face when his vision began to black out.

It was only then that Vaigen realized he hadn't had the chance to look at his attacker. But by then he was losing consciousness and falling to the gravel top of the roof. He struggled to find enough air as he limply fell to lay on his back. His eyes darted around, but maybe they didn't. It's not like he could register what he saw.

Just as he thought he had the strength in him to hit the Omnitrix--he had so many aliens that could resist this gas, he just needed _one_ \--that same clawed hand grabbed his wrist to force it down. The mask was pressed against his face again and Vaigen had no way to resist it.

* * *

He was awake before he knew it. If that was better or worse Ben wasn't entirely sure, considering his headache came back before his vision did. Not that sight mattered right now, since there was cloth covering his eyes and various other materials binding the rest of him. Even without moving he could tell that he wouldn't be able to do much. 

After those sensations registered, Ben realized he was cold. Not like there was some cooling unit on. No, a deep cold that came from lack of sunlight or any other heat. The concrete he was unceremoniously laid on didn't help the sensation, causing Ben's exposed arm to almost burn with the freezing temperature. Was he underground? Or maybe he was near a cooling unit after all? A freezer would likely be colder and a normal Earthen air conditioning unit would have to run for a long time before being able to freeze the area like this… He could only hope he hadn't been transported off planet.

As theories and observations ran rampant through his head Ben made sure to keep his breathing nice and level. After all he wanted all the time he could to himself and keeping up the illusion of sleep would allow him that… he hoped. This method had worked plenty of times before so there was little reason for it to not work now. He even managed to avoid holding his breath when he finally heard movement.

The footsteps weren't heavy enough to make the ground quake but they were solid enough to make sound. Limited sound, sure, but it was there. Every step ended in the faint sound of scratching. Each impatient breath ended with a sort of growl or hiss. Even without being able to see his kidnapper, Ben had a feeling they fit the description he received in Undertown.

_Large bipedal, near 7 (Earth) feet tall. Reptilian in nature with purplish scales and brown markings. Intense eyes of varying reported colors. A yellowed Plumber uniform that may or may not be a training/cadet uniform. Long face, sharp teeth. Lugging around some bag they didn't let their eyes off even in conversation._

Internally Ben compared the description to sound like something Animo would make if he made successful human/animal hybrids. But since that was unlikely (Ben knew he'd never hear the end of it if that _did_ happen), he tried to keep his mind clear of pictures… He couldn't remember seeing the culprit earlier during their fight so he'd only be able to see them now. 

If he lived long enough, that is.

While Ben could hear the pacing person mumble, it was too quiet to understand. So instead he sat laid there in wait to be tousled from his 'sleep'… after a while he wondered if he'd be left to wait to wake up himself. You could never really tell when someone would wake up from a knockout gas. When he wasn't woken, he shifted his breathing pattern to see if his kidnapper would take notice… When they didn't, he almost felt annoyed. This person could break into Plumber headquarters, walk around surface and underground Bellwood without too much notice, kidnap Ben, but they couldn't see a change in breathing patterns?

Amerature hour, jeez. 

Ben shifted until he heard the mumbling and pacing stop. He hardly got the chance to move onto his back when something grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged Ben into an upright position. He couldn't react until he realized his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. The chilled feeling hadn't left him but fear and survival instincts overwhelmed it.

" _Say something_ ," the stranger said lowly. Assuming this was the person pacing and mumbling a moment ago, they had an easy time collecting themselves.

Ben took a bit to consider his question but still got it out before he could be punished for not being fast enough. "Who are you?"

"Something you _mean._ "

Ben only had a moment to brace himself before he hit the wall. He was thrown so fast he hardly had time to register it. He tried to land on his feet but the restraints on his legs assured he failed. He curled up and let his shoulder take most of the fall when he hit the ground to avoid another painful impact.

"You don't care who I am," the voice continued. Ben winced under his blindfold as he tried to sit up but the near silent footsteps found their way over first. "And I'm not stupid enough to show my face, unlike you."

Despite the very false claim, Ben stayed silent. Instead he masked his attempts to slip off the blindfold by moving a part of it along ground with moans of overdramatic pain and half conscious shifting. Before he could find himself fully successful, Ben was yet again lifted into the air by his shirt. This time he was pressed against the wall as if he was standing but the tip of his feet--how did he miss the feeling of no shoes?--could hardly reach the floor.

"They will only know my name if I am the one to kill the great Ben Tennyson… But you aren't, are you?" The voice went from full of rage to cool in an instant. Ben tried moving his head away to avoid the closeness he knew was affecting him but another hand grabbed his hair to keep him in place. Ben let out a real whimper of pain with that one.

"You aren't great. All powerful. What are you but a sniveling excuse of a man?" 

Ben had to shut his eyes when they were suddenly overloaded with light. However, he forced them open to stare at the source of all this madness for the first time.

* * *

“Please. Kill me.” Kevin’s voice was muffled from where he had his face in his hands. It had been less than an hour since they started going through the paper files in the archives but, as to be expected, the group was very exhausted with reading through all of them without any mechanical assistance.

“Kev, come on. Whining about it just makes this drag on longer,” Gwen said with an accompanying sigh. “This has to be a circle of hell. Just going through old paperwork.”

“Anything helps.” Even Rook sounded tired. “I… Almost forgot how difficult it was to get through so many papers with such an urgent deadline…”

“It’s not like we got any useful results.” Kevin sat up again, staring at a stack of files in front of him. Rook and Gwen had similar ones, if at differing heights, for them to go through one by one. If it was sat on the floor, it’d probably come up to his hip. “How many files are even sticking out to us?”

“Uhhh…” Gwen leaned forward and gently flipped through a meager pile of files between all of them. _That_ pile was of the seemingly relevant files, though they were more like hopes than hunches. “Six.”

“Fucking _six._ Man, I wish I could be mad at Ben for not helping us.” Kevin shook his head and forced himself to look at the open file in front of him like someone was putting a gun to his head. The words were like weeds of an abandoned garden and they hardly reached his thoughts after so much reading.

“We can not. With all that has been happening, he is physically and emotionally exhausted.” Rook paused before adding on. “More so than usual.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. That’s why I said I can’t be mad at ‘im. Jeez, I’m gonna pummel this guy once we find him for hurting Ben and making us go on a million goose chases…”

“Guys?” Gwen piped up, successfully getting Rook and Kevin’s attention. Her eyes scanned the paper a bit longer before she looked up at them. “Does this look like it fits the description?”

Considering that the group had paused now and again to ask for a second opinion, this wasn’t too strange. But when Gwen turned the file to face them and show off the file photo, the others had to pause.

“... It seems to fit the visual description the most out of any we have seen thus far.” Rook slowly shut the file he was reading. He walked over to Gwen’s side of the table the same time Kevin stood so they both could read over Gwen’s shoulder. Gwen held it open again and scanned the pages.

“Discharged for cruel treatment of criminals... Looks like h--oh, _she_ \--anglicised her birth name like crazy when she joined the Plumbers to ‘Solene’. The file has a ‘warning’ note to keep an eye on after she made crass comments against the Plumbers,” Gwen paraphrased from the page.

“She what?” Kevin asked as he squinted to find the spot she was reading from.

“Made threats against the Plumbers but not with enough intent to be marked as a real threat,” Rook clarified. “From time to time there are those who get through training only to reveal their intentions to be harmful to those the Plumbers swear to protect and then some. We do our best to weed those out before they can be registered Plumbers but sometimes...”

“Hold on, there’s more. Apparently she really hates the Tennysons because she blamed grandpa Max for not using his authority to save… Oh, man. Apparently when Max became magister again, he got wrong information and sent a battalion to the wrong planet. The planet that really needed help was basically destroyed by an armada.”

“Why is that so important to this individual--?” Rook asked.

“It was her home planet, wasn’t it?” Kevin guessed. Gwen nodded to confirm. “That’s the only reason why she’d be so mad about that thing specifically. Otherwise she’d be mad at everything.”

“That is very tragic but I do not understand why she would blame Magister Tennyson. After all, most decisions are made without his final say.” Rook frowned.

“Sometimes anger needs any outlet, even ones that don’t make sense… But why’s she mad at Ben? There’s gotta be easier ways to get back at Max without making Ben a scapegoat with the journal method specifically...” Gwen scanned the file further. “Dang. It doesn’t actually say. But such a personal attack _has_ to mean she has a sure reason.”

“Are we sure this is the path we want to chase? If this… Solene is the wrong person, we will only be in more trouble.” Rook asked the two with a serious tone to verify they understood the consequences. Kevin and Gwen looked at each other before looking at Rook. They both nodded to confirm.

“It’s the best we have. And… The only thing we have.” Kevin rolled his shoulders. “We should run this by Ben. I don’t care how tired he is, this is more important.”

“Good idea. Rook? You know where his barrack is, can you get him up so he can confirm if he knows Solene?” Gwen looked up at the Plumber as she shut the file and handed it to him. Rook accepted it and looked at the name one last time… No one he could remember, but Ben would likely have better luck with that. He was usually good with names.

“Of course. Wait here just in case. I will be back soon.” And with that, Rook headed out of the archives. While his pace was fast to begin with, he found himself jogging once he reached the barracks hall. He slowed to a stop and calmed himself right as he reached Ben’s door. He knocked.

“Ben, wake up. I have wonderful news!” He called inside. Rook waited patiently for a noise to signal Ben’s awakening and gained a confused look when he didn’t hear any. He knocked again. “Ben? We may have found our culprit.”

Rook’s ears perked up but he still didn’t hear any movement from inside the barrack. He pressed his badge to the lock and stepped inside when the door opened. The room looked the same as the last time he had been inside, the only difference being the lack of his partner.

“Ben?” Rook looked around and set the file on Ben’s bed. He double checked to make sure the ruffles in the blankets weren't hiding his partner. The bathroom was empty. Rook wasn’t sure why, but he felt _very_ panicked, like there was a suffocating feeling in his chest. He called Kevin. “Kevin, he is gone.”

“What do you mean?” Kevin responded.

“Ben. Ben is not here and there is no indication he is on base.” Rook’s panic ebbed into his voice. Soon enough, he and the file were leaving to rush back to the archives. “I will check my locator but I-I think Solene has him.”

“No way! We were only gone for--” Gwen started but stopped. She knew it took less time than that for things to go wrong. “We have to find him.”

“Shit. I just hope we’re not too late.” Kevin ran a hand through his hair. “Damn it, Ben! He better not be out there playing the hero!”

“That’s _all_ he does.” Gwen put her face in his hands. “I just hope he’s okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just gotta specify I love writing Ben's rambling thoughts. Being observant is great except when there isn't much to observe. Not to mention I get to put in an original alien form for him that I swear I need to redraw... Oh! And we learn our culprit's name and a little bit of backstory for her! Isn't that exciting?
> 
> Let's just hope Ben doesn't say the wrong thing next chapter. Solene here seems a little testy...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for: character death implications (don't freak out yet, you'll see what I mean later), death threats, kinda murder-suicide threat. Ooh, I'm not good at tagging.
> 
> This chapter felt a little awkward but man, we're so close to the end! Can you feel it? For me, it's like a developing storm--which, funny enough, is brewing outside my house right now.

If Ben needed one word to describe the person in front of him, ‘alien’ would have been the least helpful. Yet as he looked into the eyes of the reptilian in front of him that was all he could think. Not alien in the sense that she was from another place, no--alien in the fact that she was so  _ unfamiliar _ . Ben couldn’t put a name to her species and couldn’t recall seeing it at all. The markings on her scales were specific enough to be recognizable but he just couldn’t remember seeing them before. Not in a crowd, not in a conversation, not in a picture… All in all, he was certain this person was a stranger in every sense of the word except for her criminally personal attacks.

Ben’s mouth floundered as he searched for the words to say. Asking, ‘ _ have we met before? _ ’ was a bit out of the question given the circumstances. He found himself pressing his lips together when the ‘right words’ escaped him. His mental picture of her based on the fickle description from Undertown wasn’t actually too far off. Though, he wasn’t sure he was expecting the viper-like eyes that changed colors slowly enough to be confusing on whether or not they did.

“Nothing to say for yourself? Afraid you’ll say the wrong thing again?” Solene hissed (ironically enough without the familiar hiss of an Earth reptile). Her free hand moved to her side to reach in a bag that was deceivingly normal to pull out the item Ben had been searching so desperately for. While his journal wasn’t well worn or particularly special in appearance, he could recognize it immediately. His breath caught in his chest without his say so and his mind set off too late alarms.

“What did I do to you?” Ben eventually asked, unsurprised but still panicked to see her expression turn in anger at the question. The tighter she clutched onto Ben’s shirt the more he could feel the rough scales on her knuckles scrape against his neck. Suddenly he was dropped back to the floor, hardly catching himself on his feet with the support of the wall he was just pressed against. He knew trying anything now wouldn’t work out--the way his hands were restrained kept him from being able to access the Omnitrix and chances were it was covered, too. The only thing assuring him that it was still there was the constant hum of energy that it supplied in his veins.

A mental check of the Omnitrix let him know it was still functional. (Sometimes having a symbiotic relationship with a somewhat-sentient watch gave a little more perks than people knew or understood.) Maybe if he could get a vocal command he could cause an energy surge powerful enough to destroy his restraints, but that would leave him without transforming powers until it rebooted…But even as the possibilities ran through his head, Ben made sure to focus on the person in front of him. His green eyes couldn't focus on anything else, considering the gray concrete room had no details. No anything really; no windows or decorations--he couldn't even make out a door. There was just nothing to be found... Except for the two of them, of course.

Surely enough Solene was back to her pacing--just a couple steps before a tight turn allowed her to take a couple steps in the other direction. Ben was surprised to find he related to the pure amount of constrained energy in her system. Not that he could let it out like she did--his legs were bound at just the right places to stop him from making much movement. Hell, even standing was an awkward balance.

“Please. I just want to help.” Ben’s voice came out as empathetic as ever--obviously the person in front of him wasn’t doing all this for fun or for money. Something she thought made their relationship obscenely personal but he just couldn’t figure out  _ why. _ The ‘why’ factor kept him up at night now and again for all sorts of situations but now, he just hoped that it would keep him alive. Any amount of information would be able to help him. Her eyes darted to Ben and watched him in the midst of her pacing.

“What do you think you can do?” Solene’s glare was accusatory. “Wipe it away with a smile or a TV interview?”

“I try to fix things differently but it varies depending on the situation,” Ben tried to gently correct his captor without placing too much blame on her mindset. “I just… Need to know what I did so I can fix it.”

“‘Fix it’?” Her pacing halted as she repeated Ben’s words. He tensed up as Solene made her way back over, easily looming over the human with her natural height. Ben winced as he watched her, preparing for any move she might make, but he couldn’t make himself watch her eyes. Instead he watched her hands. In place of lashing out in anger, her moves were more calculated once again.

"What could  _ you _ fix? You're too pathetic to fix your own issues." A claw dragged up Ben's throat and hooked on his chin, forcing him to look up as it dug into his skin. The eyes watching him were apathetic and unapologetic. "All those secrets... I can see why you don't want them revealed to the universe. Then people would see just how pathetic you really are."

Ben gulped. The air that came down with it caught in his throat and choked him for too long of a moment. He didn't say anything, not that he could if he wanted. His attempts at peace wouldn’t mean anything if he was too frozen in shame of being confronted with his own secret thoughts.

"Above all, you're so lonely it’s embarrassing for those who really are alone... You're surrounded by a universe of people but you can't help but whine! 'Why won't he love me? Am I a bad person? Woe is me!'" The alien mocked Ben in a high voice that hurt his ears. He shut his eyes tightly in hopes of a moment of peace but was interrupted when claws grabbed his throat.

"LOOK AT ME!" Solene roared. Ben's restrained hands wanted to reach up and pull the claws away but had no ability to. It wouldn't end out well for him if he did--obviously, she was too angry to let him slip up even once. Instead he complied and stared into her eyes. Despite sending out the command she was the first to look away. It was only when Ben started audibly choking for air that she remembered to loosen her grip. “ _ Nothing _ you say will compensate for this. You hear me?  _ Nothing. _ ”

* * *

“Rook, calm down,” were definitely the wrong words but Gwen couldn’t find anything else to say. Rook was focused to a deathly intense extent and he repeatedly left Gwen and Kevin in his dust as he rushed to find another way to locate Ben. It was a rare time he shared his thought process or let them in on ways they could try to help. While they knew it wasn’t the case, his actions made it feel like he blamed  _ them _ for Ben’s missing.

The locating function on his Omnitrix wasn’t active--whether it was because of manual shut off or because of outside interference was impossible to tell--and he had easily avoided cameras in the base. All the trio had to go off was the footage of Ben leaving his room a close minute after Rook had walked out of it and the confirmation that Ben wasn’t still on base.

“I refuse to calm down until Ben is safely returned,” Rook replied with a crisp tone close to snapping. His eyes were full of a dark determination that was downright scary with the way his fingers flew across keyboards and screens with a mutually steely focus. 

“Gwen, think you can try to locate him with--?” Kevin started to ask but Gwen shook her head before he could finish.

“I already tried. Whatever is blocking his locator is muddling his mana trail. Not to mention his trail is all over Bellwood.” Gwen let out a sigh. “I already called around and got nothing so I doubt he’s even on the surface. It’s like he just--vanished.”

“It seems the Plumber HQ is nowhere near as secure as we once thought.” Rook’s tone turned into a half-mumble as he paused to read something on the screen. He continued after a moment. “Not only was Solene able to enter HQ without permission, she could remove high-security equipment, break into a barrack, and make her way into the most high traffic area multiple times without being seen. Ben could leave without even trying to be hidden and be successful.”

“Yeah, it kinda sucks,” Kevin agreed bluntly. Considering Rook was the one to point it out he couldn’t even sigh. “What’re you looking at now?”

“Solene’s legal identity. I am trying to see if there are buildings or vehicles of sorts under her name,” Rook replied. He brought up Solene’s legal profile on the monitor in front of them. Still, when Gwen and Kevin grew closer, they weren’t able to read half of the text due to it being in another language. Not to mention handwritten. It appeared to be scans of filled-out documents.

“I hate that I can recognize Ben’s writing by looking at this,” Gwen muttered. “No wonder she was able to make those fake notes so easily, their writing’s pretty similar.”

“That’s kinda freaky, isn’t it?” Kevin muttered. “Man,  _ I  _ don’t even recognize that language.”

“All these papers are filed possessions that belong to her,” Rook finally clarified after quickly flicking through them. “While she worked here, she registered a property plot not far out of Bellwood in a local forest. No vehicles. No weapons. Nothing legal, anyway…”

“I didn’t know you knew the language.” Gwen looked at Rook. He glanced back at her, his ears folding back slightly. It was a mild display of embarrassment.

“... I do not, there are Plumber shorthand notes on the papers,” he confessed. A glance back at the screen showed the tiny marks above lines of text that were probably what he referred to. “As Kevin implied this language is rather uncommon so I can not read it myself… Can it be this easy? Identifying the only property in her name?”

“I hope it is.” Kevin stepped forward and squinted. “Ugh, my Plumber shorthand is rusty… I’m pretty sure the forest it means is the one that’s technically illegal to own land in, right?”

“No, no, that’s the other one.” Gwen waved a dismissing hand. “Technically it’s not illegal in  _ this _ forest.”

“The forests have names,” Rook reminded.

“Eh, but we’re not gonna use ‘em.” Kevin patted his shoulder. “Even if she’s flaked outta that place it’s the only lead we have… Again. If we swing by my place I know I have tool that’ll--”

“No time.” Rook stood up again. He tapped a couple more buttons before clearing the screen and shutting it off. “We are taking the Proto-truk there immediately. No objections.”

Not that Gwen or Kevin had any, but they were still a little surprised he whisked off immediately. While it wasn’t bizarre behavior for the situation at hand, it was so out of place for the Rook they knew that the little bouts of impatience was worrying. As they followed, they unwittingly shared concerns that Rook was falling apart due to his worry for his partner.

That was only the half of it, of course, but neither knew that. In reality the mixture of stress and his lack of ability to bounce off Ben’s personality were driving him up the wall internally. While Rook knew he couldn’t blame Kevin and Gwen for being unfamiliar with HQ and its tools, his expressed impatience couldn’t help itself from spilling out into his action and voice when they didn’t quite follow his line of thinking or know which way to go for a certain action.  _ They weren’t Ben, after all.  _ How could they ever figure out Rook’s plan of action ahead of time by reading his body language? While their bizarre ideas that sounded decent enough to work were reminiscent of his partner, it just wasn’t the same.

Rook was a high performing Plumber without Ben at his side, of course, but he certainly wasn’t happy about it.

By the time Kevin and Gwen got out into the vehicle bay, the Proto-truk was already in ship mode with Rook waiting to take off. The two quickly shuffled into the seats but had no time past the shutting door to prepare for takeoff. Rook pulled the Truk out of the hangar with an unusually high speed. Kevin and Gwen fumbled for seatbelts as Rook shot directly for the coordinates of the suspected property.

“Jesus, Rook. Ben’s not gonna die if you go less than hyperspeed!” Kevin got out once his heart found its way out of his throat and back into his chest. Even his desire for speed and normal nudging to get Rook to ‘unwind’ were overwhelmed with the incredible speed of the Proto-truk

“How do you know?” Rook responded sharply. The rhetorical question lingered with a heavy realization that Rook was right. They really didn’t know much of anything right now.

“I mean, he’s-he’s Ben. He’ll be fine. He’s gotta be,” Kevin said with an increasing decrease of volume. With everything the group had gone through and the things Ben did without them, he couldn’t think of a world where Ben didn’t succeed and come back smiling. Even his failures had turned out well in some capacity, didn’t they?... Maybe this whole fiasco was proof that it was time to change that way of thinking.

“If-if he was gone already, the Omnitrix would turn its locator back on whether he liked it or not. And his mana trail would turn to show it,” Gwen’s voice was slightly choked as she got the logic out. It seems the concept scared her twice as visibly as it did Kevin. Kevin took his girlfriend’s hand to comfort her. The action caught Rook’s attention in the mirror but he quickly moved his eyes back to focusing on flying. He took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

“I know. But despite popular belief, Ben is not invincible. I always fear that one day, there will be someone who forces me to remember that fact in painful detail. I do not want that day to be today.” Rook’s fists gripped the wheel tightly. His nails dug into the material enough to make mild indentations. “I refuse it.”

The ride was silent once more. The tension plaguing the group was forcing its way into the atmosphere with a lingering perseverance. Even when Rook landed the Proto-truk and told the others to follow him closely, it felt like the fear of what they might find had yet to dissipate. All it took was the one moment of thinking about the possibility for the concept to cement itself in everyone’s thoughts.

“These are where the coordinates lead,” Rook said as they came upon a fairly clear area. Clear of trees and brush, anyway, but still unkempt. Dead leaves and moss covered the ground and it hardly seemed open enough for even a shed to be built here.

“Are we sure there’s anything here?” Gwen asked as they walked around. “It may have been taken down or there was nothing here at… Rook, can you scan for any metal objects? Or any passage?”

Rook changed his Proto-tool’s function. “What is your mindset?”

“Secret trap door that leads underground… I think I can feel Ben around here. It’s faint and blurry but…”

Kevin tapped the ground with his foot. “Cancel that scan. I think I found something.” He kneeled on the ground. He brushed the dirt and leaves away from the area and, just like a movie, found the muddled sheen of aged metal doors. The two doors pressed snugly against each other as if it was an innocent cellar and not the potential hiding place of Solene.

“Do we have a plan for going in there?” Gwen asked as she and Rook walked over. Rook returned his tool to a weapon form. Specifically a blaster.

“Save Ben. At any cost,” he said darkly.

“Rook, I think you’re losing it.” Kevin squinted up at the Revonnahgander.

“If you keep that attitude you may do something reckless,” Gwen watched Rook with worry. “We can’t help Ben if--”

But she didn’t finish. Or maybe she did and Rook didn’t bother to listen in. He was close, he  _ had _ to be. If they didn’t find Ben here they’d be lost on what to do. Rook couldn’t handle more uncertainties. All he did was take aim at the lock and said a curt, “move,” before shooting it. The lock easily buckled and broke with the one shot and Rook wasted no time yanking the doors open by the gap where the locks once laid. He only winced slightly by the burning feeling in his hand before launching down the stone steps that led into dark nothingness.

Gwen and Kevin shared a concerned look. They hardly got a chance to express worry because Rook did it so much faster and sharper. Gwen took Kevin’s hand before he stepped down the steps first. She sent one last look back at the open doors--the sky was clear and the sun shone brightly, as if it was unaware of how bleak it should have been--before following Kevin down. 

Kevin and Gwen’s steps and the light from Rook’s Proto-tool seemed to be the only sensations, not including the frigid cold of the stone encompassing them. What it was an indication of--success or failure--had yet to reveal itself. They could only hope the answer would let them down easy.

* * *

Solene’s head whipped up. It seemed her hearing was even better than Ben’s, for the human hadn’t heard anything but her voice and the ringing in his ears. Ben strained for more breath as Solene pulled back for a moment. Her expression set and her hand dipped back into the bag at her side. She took out a blade that was almost as large as Ben’s forearm before pressing it to his throat.

“You make a noise, I’m taking us both down.” Her voice left no room for argument. Ben felt the blood staining the collar of his shirt before he registered the fact he was bleeding at all. The stinging pain of the cut hardly registered in Ben’s head. If she was taking to this resort if she heard an indication of someone  _ finding them. _ Whether or not it was his team was a different question--though he’d kill to see his partner’s face right now, god, what wouldn’t he give?--but the pure presence of other people meant he had something more valuable than pure Taydenite.

A distraction.

Solene’s first mistake was letting him know that there were people nearby to hear him at all. Her second was taking out a blade that was sharp enough to possibly cut through his restraints and, even if it wasn’t, it was a weapon he could use with his hands bound. While the third mistake was the first one she made, it was starting to finally kick into action: She underestimated Ben Tennyson.

Ben couldn’t help the smile pulling on his lips when Solene looked over her shoulder again. That smile grew into a grin just as fast. If he could time things just right, maybe his plan could work out. And if it didn’t, well… He just hoped she underestimated one last time with enough time to let backup come.

If he didn’t make it, at least someone would be able to find his journal and know the things he never wanted to say. That had to be a good thing, right? Otherwise Ben was going to burn that journal himself and replace all those secrets back into his chest and  _ really _ make sure they never got out.


	16. HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT (Not a chapter update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Going through tough stuff, Unearthed is paused for a while until I can get back on my feet. It's not ended, it WILL be finished, just letting people know it won't be soon.

Sorry, no chapter, just an author's note. TL;DR in the summary, read full if you want slightly more details.

Well it may have been obvious since the last time I updated was.................... fifteen million years ago, but I'm officially putting this fic into hiatus. God, I love writing Unearthed so much but a lot of things have come up to the point that it's difficult to sit down and write. (Especially this upcoming chapter [fans self].) I've gotten a few comments (somewhat) recently so it feels fair to make the announcement.

Does this mean Unearthed is never going to be finished? ABSOLUTELY NOT! I love this fic more than anything and I would be just as sad as my readers if it wasn't finished. It's been around two months since I've really sat down to work on Unearthed and it'll take more time for me to work on it again. As I said, I love this fic, but it currently isn't motivated. Hell, we're even close to the end! (I can't quite say how close, I'm not a smart author that writes the whole fic before publishing chapter by chapter.) When it does come back I hope it's up to the standard that's expected in my writing by both my readers and myself. You thought fanfic commenters were bad, just wait 'til you hear the hate I give myself!

Thank you so much for reading Unearthed and for all the support you've given me. This may be cheesy but I love you all! When Unearthed returns, it'll come back with a bang!

... and some blood...


	17. Chapter 18 Content Warnings (+update)

Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving! Unearthed is almost over, with a chapter today and the more official epilogue tomorrow. Ah, coming to end, it’s like watching your (extremely traumatized and violent) child go off to college! I can’t tell you how much the next chapter hurt… This update is for the next chapter’s content warning only.

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER.**

It isn't anything (particularly) newer than usual but still, keep in mind you may want to look. 

Potential warnings: Suicidal thoughts, blood, violence, stabbing, shooting, suffocation, murder. 

Happy Thanksgiving.


	18. Chapter 18

A clock ticked off in his head. 

Ben didn't exactly know what it was counting down to, but planning out the seconds helped him think a little more seriously. Anything he did now had a high chance of being fatally dangerous and there was a much lower chance of anything actually working. The tip of the blade looked oh-so-sharp but it was the only thing he had to work with. Since Solene's mind was so focused on sounds beyond Ben’s recognition, he had to act swiftly. 

Ben's first action was dropping like dead weight. The blade of the knife scraped his skin but didn't get any more blood pour. When Solene whipped her head around to focus on and grab at Ben, he ducked under her grasp and jolted back to his feet to headbutt her in the chest. The action made her jolt back enough for him to have an opening. When the knife clattered to the floor, she watched as Ben grabbed it with his bound hands and cut the restraints around his legs. 

" _No_!" Solene hissed. Once the ringing in her ears--courtesy of the echoing space and the metal blade--faded into tolerableness, she went for Ben again. This time he was able to fall on his back and kick up, effectively kicking her in the jaw with both feet. Ben was on his way to his next move when she grabbed his legs from the air and used them to throw him against the wall. Ben twisted to avoid accidentally stabbing himself with the knife but it resulted in most of the force going to his chest and cheek. 

"How could I be so foolish?" Solene growled and moved over to Ben. Before he could make another move in his winded state, she was holding him to the ground with her hand pressing into his chest. The weight she was putting out made Ben feel as if there was a car on him instead of a person. 

"Of course you'd find a way to use my own weapon against me," she continued, wrenching the knife from Ben's hold. He winced as his escape was taken from him, though Solene didn't seem to mind the blood that came with grabbing a knife by the blade. "Perhaps I didn't give you enough credit. You _are_ a sniveling creature, like others have said." 

"Are you going to kill me?" Ben asked with a suddenly solid expression, though his words came out forced. The intensity seemed to throw Solene off but that didn't stop her from righting the blade in her hand. Her blood trickled down the blade and dripped onto Ben. 

" _Yes_ ," she breathed. 

It was almost like their eye contact was a silent contract. Ben would give up, and Solene would fulfill her fantasies… All except one. She wanted the hero beneath her to be begging for mercy. She wanted him to be scared… but none of that desired terror was to be found. 

"Why aren't you scared?" She asked through what could hardly be called a whisper. Her raised arm didn't falter, no. If anything it raised higher. 

"Why should I be?" Ben's eyes refused to avoid staring into Solene's, like she was the captive here. Certainly she was by the way she was locked in the gaze. 

"You're going to die." 

"If I was afraid of death, I wouldn't be here." Ben _smiled._ Despite fighting for his life only moments earlier, he was right back to his grim acceptance of his fate. "Sorry to disappoint." 

"Don't--” She started but was unable to continue. Why? Because at this point, the sounds of other people became audible enough for Ben to hear. The way his expression shifted told Solene just as much and she growled and raised her faltering hand once more. Now, Ben could see just how much her hands were shaking. “I’m too close.”

Ben shut his eyes tightly. A quick death was too much to ask for now… But, like a blessing, his senses were overwhelmed by something he’d praise if he had the chance to later on. The practically invisible entry into the concrete room Ben and Solene were in was _slammed!_ open with enough force to make it bounce back. Ben opened his eyes just in time to see a blaster shot hitting Solene’s hand, to see the knife fall from her grasp, to hear her howl in pain. Her blood was hot as could be expected but still felt like ice when it splattered on Ben’s face. 

“Ben!” Gwen’s voice cried out. Ben laid where he was in shock before suddenly Solene’s form vanished from sight. If he hadn’t seen Kevin tackle her, he might have thought that she turned transparent there and then! Rook was helping Ben to his feet before long. 

“You--you’re here,” Ben got out in disbelief. His eyes were locked onto Rook’s face--certainly there were angels with less beauty than what he was looking at now--but his partner’s attention was focused on the blood on Ben. He didn’t know that not all of it belonged to his partner, but that wasn’t the point. 

“We have to get out of here!” Rook insisted, reaching out to grab Ben’s arm to pull him towards the exit. But his fingers could only grace Ben’s skin before Kevin was thrown into him. Ben stumbled back when his friend and partner were forced into the far wall and whipped his attention over when Solene let out an unhinged cry. Gwen, using her Anodite powers, shot projectiles at Solene that didn’t seem to deter her. When Gwen instead formed a wall to prevent Solene from getting closer to Ben, she shouted out. 

“Ben, run!” Gwen's voice was already strained. Solene banged her fists against the wall and it crack, crack, cracked. Ben would be ashamed to say that he froze where he stood, then, and stared as his escape was made for him. " _Ben!_ " 

That second shout got his gears into motion. God, why did the door have to be so far away? Even with his speed he could hardly make it halfway across the room before Gwen's wall shattered, causing Gwen herself to be launched back by the force. Rook and Kevin struggled to untangle themselves to do something. To do anything. Was being helpless always so devastating? 

It was really almost perfect, how Ben was in just the right place and the knife was in reach for Solene. Both of her hands were injured to the point where she shouldn't have been able to hold it, but something in her core powered her forward. 

It was almost perfect. 

A struggling noise came out alongside Ben’s futile gasp for air. 

He stared in shock--horror, almost--as he saw Solene’s knife piercing into him. Where it was specifically, what injury he’d likely need intense medical care for, he wasn’t sure--though one couldn't blame him for not deciphering much at the moment. He wouldn’t have even noticed the attack had he not seen it happen before his eyes. Solene’s eyes were wild--every trace of control she had moments before was gone. 

Even her inertia didn't get it in as deeply as either would have thought. She placed her other hand against the butt of the knife with the intent of shoving it even further into Ben when she--and the knife--were suddenly thrown across the room by a pink light.

While Kevin scrambled to hold her down again, Rook rushed back to Ben with a look of horror. Blood was already dropping to the floor and staining Ben's clothes. The cut on his neck, the blood on his face, the **blood** , the **_blood_ ** **\--**

“Ben...” He started, his voice full of all the things he wanted to say but couldn't manage in this situation. Maybe in any situation. Ben had been in worse shape, as it always seemed to be, but that never stopped it from being _scary._ It never stopped him from being that much closer to losing him forever. 

“ _I’m fine_ ,” Ben got out. It wasn’t true, they knew that. They always knew that. “Get-get my hands free.”

Rook couldn’t help but comply, using the power sword form of his Proto-tool to get the restraints off of Ben. Ben rushed to bring his hands in front of him to press against the wound. It was warm for obvious reasons, in a way nearly comforting against the cold room he had been in for so long. Ben took his attention away from it only to watch as Kevin’s metallic hands wrapped around Solene’s neck. She was choking and gasping in such a way that Ben almost sympathized with. Gwen was the one that rushed over and turned Ben away when Rook took out his blaster for another perfectly aimed shot that, this time, wasn’t going for her hand.

“Ben, come on. The Proto-truk is nearby. Just focus on what I’m saying and walk with me.” Gwen deserved credit for staying so calm even as her eyes flicked down to the blood seeping through Ben’s fingers and up to his equally dreadful expression. Soon enough Rook’s hand was on Ben’s back alongside his cousin’s as they both guided him upstairs. When Ben stumbled and the two noted he didn't have any shoes to protect him from the unfairly cold concrete and soon to be forest floor, Rook picked him up instead. 

Everything that happened from there on was blurry to the point that Ben couldn’t recount it if he tried. Once things settled down on the way back to the city, Ben could feel the sudden burning feeling from where he was stabbed, but it wasn’t long before he was taken into a medical facility for it to be cared for. Ben had taken a lot of hits over the years but there was something about this time that made his body react. 

Despite his own resignation, his body and mind didn’t _want_ to die. His natural affinity to fight until the end saved him once all was said and done, even if he was blacked out for a lot of it. There was a lot to be said about that but it's not like anyone knew what happened in the room. What he had said. 

What he was willing to _do_. 

Solene never got her motive out for all of this. Ben confirmed she never vocalized it and her located possessions didn't supply any new information, past a stolen (valid) Plumbers badge that hadn't been reported missing yet. The way she got into HQ without permission prompted a talk on security for the whole organization upon retrieval. Some mixed possessions (Ben’s phone--cracked, now--and shoes alongside miscellaneous pocket contents) were found nearby. They also found writing materials with Luciferin-mixed ink in order to create the forged notes. Rook protected the spare forgeries and Ben's real journal with his life as he stayed by Ben's side in the medical bay. 

She didn't get to leave the room like Ben did. It was almost sad when he heard that no one came to mourn her regardless of what she had done. In the end Solene died as she felt she lived; nameless, faceless, and ultimately alone. He couldn't blame his friends for having no regrets about it either. How odd that he was feeling guilty about this, though not unusual. It certainly wasn't the first or last time. 

Ben's healing affinity didn't get him out of his hospital bed as soon as he hoped. He was told--rather strictly--that he should be thankful his wound wasn't deeper or closer to one side. If it was any different he could be in a lot more trouble and blah blah blah. He heard that spiel so many times before it washed over him like a drop of water rather than the intended tidal wave. The almost normal, internal thrum of the Omnitrix took his attention most of the time as he healed. 

Annoyingly, silence prevailed in the hospital room despite the fact that Rook was _right there_ for so long. Ben didn't even need to look at him to tell (though it'd be obvious if he did) that Rook felt nothing but guilt. What for in specific? Ben didn't really have the mental energy to figure it out. The most Ben got was information about Solene and his own medical health. But other than that, silence. 

"Are we gonna sit here in silence forever?" Ben asked at some point or the other, shocking Rook out of his reserved silence. His partner needed a moment to register what was said. 

"N-no, we can discuss other matters," Rook responded hastily to satisfy the question and compensate for the gap in time without response. Ben could see the bag in his hands had a rectangular shape and could hear the rustle of papers when he moved a certain way. 

"Then come on. Let it out." Ben moved his head to one side to watch Rook. "Gimme what's keeping you moping." 

Rook looked down at the content in his hands for a long and silent moment. "I will not stress you with the details. You have had enough pressure on you for an unbroken length of time." 

"Then what's a little more gonna do? Solene's dead. Like we thought she was acting alone so now that she's gone and I'm here, it's like the most she did was disturb some leaves in the forest. Literally, I guess." Ben sighed. His eyes shut of their own accord and he couldn't find it in himself to open them again. "So what is it, Blonko?" 

Rook's ear flicked at hearing his chosen name. He continued to stare downwards. "I… I am sorry I was not a good partner." 

"Rook--" Ben started alongside another sigh but wasn't allowed to continue. 

"No. You wanted to hear and so I will finish." That response got one of Ben's eyes to open. "I was not there for you when you needed me." 

"... I left base secretly on purpose. I took advantage of your kindness so no one would question me being gone for long." Ben had already explained the note hidden in the last retrieved page in the past. He did, didn’t he? 

"That isn't what I mean." Rook reached out and took Ben's hand. The initial lack of response was worrying until Ben shifted his hand to hold back without question. There was never such a question between them. 

_… Kevin took his_ **_girlfriend’s_ ** _hand to comfort her. The action caught Rook’s attention in the mirror but he quickly moved his eyes back…_

"As your partner, you are supposed to feel safe enough to confide in me. To alert me of what troubles you and any plans you may have." Rook's voice shook, which might have been the worst part. "When we were looking for you… All I could think about was that I failed you. I feared I'd never be able to make it up to you. I feared there may be many things I would never tell you." 

"... Man, I'm not awake enough to do a full speech… Rook, the reason I didn't say all this to you is 'cause you have stuff on your plate, too. I trust you more than anyone… I guess because there's some things I couldn't tell you, even if I almost died for it." The feeling of fur under Ben's hand was comforting in a way he knew it would be. Rook wasn’t wearing gloves, for some reason or the other. Rook accepted his response but was quiet for so long Ben almost thought that it was the end of things. 

"What can I do?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What can I do for there to be no moments where you feel as if you can't confide in me?" Rook left the bag in his lap to hold Ben's hand with both of his. "Tell me. I will do it." 

"Blonko…" Ben sighed and looked away. 

" _Please._ I never want to see you in the state you have been in." Rook was begging. No, this had to be the worst part of all. "I just need to know you are okay. That is the only thing I _ever want._ "

"It isn't that easy. It never is. It-it isn't some, like, magical thing that'll click into place." 

"Then I will take the steps that lead up to it instead."

" _Damn it_ , Blonko, listen to me!" Ben felt bad for snapping as soon as he was done. He never really 'snapped' at his partner. The human sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, turning his head away from the other. "There's… There's so many things I've seen. So many things I've done. I can't just share everything. I do trust you, Blonko, I trust you more than I do myself. There's so many things I do and don't do, I-I--I'm just trying to keep you safe. You're my partner, too." 

Ben wanted this conversation to end. He needed it to continue. He continued before Rook could speak up again. 

"What am I even saying anymore? Half the time I don't want to scare you away. I don't know what I'd do if you left me too." Ben's voice started to waver. 

"Have I… Ever insinuated that I would ever _want_ to leave you?" Rook asked with an obviously upset expression. 

"God, Rook. No, no you haven’t." 

"Then why would--" 

"Because it happens _every time_. Because I'm too stupid to stop myself from-from falling for anyone who shows me too much kindness or--from falling in love with my best friend." The tears burned behind his eyes as they always did. He had become so good at holding them back, since big boys didn't cry and neither did superheroes, but now was different. So much was different while being the same and Ben wished he could have lived in the world where he never had to confront this fact. It was shameful, feeling hot tears roll down his face and for some reason all he could think of was how Solene's blood felt almost the same. He didn't have Rook to gently brush the tears away that time so it jolted Ben out of his own head when he felt that loving contact now. 

Ben was always living in the past and in the future. Maybe that's why the present scared him so much. 

"Ben…" Rook said, quietly, carefully, as meticulous as he always was. So much happened so quickly that Rook was still recovering from the reveal of the first journal page. He was definitely still recovering from seeing Ben unable to cover his own injury with his hands bound. But in the end, that didn't matter. The individual events could be confronted later since the whole of Ben is what needed his attention. "I wish I knew the words to say…" 

"Don't. Just--don't. Go away." Ben pulled his hand back and started to turn his whole body away when Rook stopped him. 

"But for now, what I _will_ say is that I love you more than language can express." There. That was it. One of the ever many things Rook had always wanted to tell Ben--though was only certain of after a few months--was out in the open air like slowly falling stardust. You could grasp it if you tried, but letting it go for too long would let it settle on the ground or blow away in the wind. Ben was quiet for longer. 

"I just sound pretty stupid now, don't I?" He muttered, voice still uncertain from crying. That surprised a laugh out of Rook, which he stifled quickly. Ben almost didn't love the fact that Rook got him to laugh whenever Ben didn't want to, especially when he didn't mean to. 

"I am sorry, I should not have laughed… Maybe at times, but I can not say I have been much better at putting my feelings out there." Rook took Ben's hand again, smiling when his partner looked over with being coerced to. He leaned forward and carefully wiped those remaining tears away. "Maybe we are both stupid." 

"Yeah… maybe we are, Blonko." Ben smiled. God, he smiled. He missed doing that. "How long have we been partners and we haven't ever said it." 

"I have a feeling we were both close many times." Rook didn't pull his hand away from Ben's face. 

"More than you'd imagine… I'm sorry, I'm getting tired from all that. Can we be dating when I wake up?" 

That got another rise out of Rook. "We can talk about it when you are in a better state of mind… Rest, Ben. I will be here when you wake up." 

Ben stayed smiling. "Yeah. I know." 

They always knew that. 


	19. Epilogue

“The-the chair’s uncomfortable. And the candle scent was too strong,” Ben muttered as he exited the building. A breeze urged hair to curl in his face, reminding him that a haircut was necessary.

“Ben,” Rook said gently. Ben made a face that showed just how absolutely agonized he was but looked over anyway. “It is okay to be uncomfortable in a new location, especially considering the circumstance.”

“I know, I know, Blonko, just--physical therapy, then actual therapy right after each other? I felt less freaked out with a knife to my throat than I did talking about it.” For emphasis Ben’s fingers brushed against the hardly-there scar where Solene’s knife cut him. Rook gently guided his hand away. 

“I know, Ben. But it is necessary… You are already doing so well.” Rook smiled down at him, which made Ben falter in his fidgeting. Or maybe it was the way Rook kept holding his hand after he stilled. “We can leave now. You have no more work for today.” 

Ben sent one last glance behind him. His mind wanted to warp the building into something nefarious, like a monster’s maw about to consume him whole. But in the end it was a simple tan office building converted into a therapist’s office, with an interior that smelled like vanilla chai and workers that Ben needed to make himself remember. Initially Ben was a little irked when he found out a therapist for him had been in the works (getting/keeping them debriefed, formulating many NDAs, and so on--the therapist might as well be as high ranking as a Magister) for almost two years now… But at the same time it almost made him break down in pure happiness. 

For once, it seemed like the universe was letting him  _ be _ . Not entirely, of course, but ever since he was cleared from the hospital, things had been relatively easy goings. Any criminal was small time and captured relatively easily (as little as Rook let Ben do despite his healing), everything was on planet and local (not to say local crimes were better overall, just for the sake of closeness), and he really had enough time for therapy. Man. Ben "always on the run" Tennyson sitting down for an hourish for therapy? He could hardly believe it himself. But… new could be good. He had to keep reminding himself that. 

"Different" didn't have to mean bad. It just meant different. Considering the situation between him and Rook was 'different-in-development', he had to believe it. 

Honestly, Ben kind of wished he didn't ask Rook for some time to really scrutinize his feelings for the other--though Rook seemed so proud of him for saying it, so it kind of leveled out in the end. If he hadn't asked, then maybe it wouldn't continue to feel like a risk to keep holding hands on their way back to the Proto-Truk. It was a little saddening when he had to part ways for the passenger seat, but he had to remind himself that Rook wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

"Have I mentioned that I'm proud of you?" Rook glanced over as he started the engine and they were both seated. Ben smiled. 

"Only a million times." 

"Make it one-million-and-one, then, for you have made so much progress that blew my pride in you out of the water." As if reading Ben's mind, or maybe just his own, Rook took Ben's hand to simply hold it as they sat in the Truk. He usually blamed it on wanting to warm up the Truk for the cool air of the season but Ben knew it was a lie. He let it slide, though, considering he never minded. 

"You're dramatic," Ben said decidedly. Rook laughed. 

"I would only be dramatic if I took you ballroom dancing and confessed my love in the midst of a dip." 

Ben's eyes narrowed immediately. There were always royal balls or such to attend and it wouldn't be hard for Rook to plan such a thing out. "... You didn't." 

"I did not," Rook agreed. "... However I  _ could _ change that if you--" 

"Absolutely not! Agh, you know I hate public confessions if the Solene thing was anything to go by… If anything I'd rather it happen casually, not some giant event." Ben rolled his eyes. 

"Oh? So like here and now?" Rook mused. Ben paused. 

"... I--well, are you?" He looked over at Rook with a reddened face. "Confessing? Er--again?" 

Rook chuckled. "Ben Tennyson, will you make me the happiest Revonnahgander in the universe and--" 

" _ Rook are you proposing?! _ " Ben's eyes widened. 

"--be my boyfriend?" Rook finished. There was a minute of silence at  _ least _ between the two. 

"... I shouldn't have given you a romcom collection for Christmas," Ben muttered, smiling despite himself. "If you'll have me." 

"Why would I want anyone else?" Rook said with the certain fondness he reserved for Ben and Ben alone. "Does this mean I can kiss you now?" 

"Only if I can kiss you too." Ben grinned. "And if I can do it better." 

"Then it's agreed." And with that, Rook let go of Ben's hand to instead gently cup his cheek. They both leaned in for a first real kiss between the two. It was a little dramatic for Ben to feel as if so much built up pressure just washed off of him, but that's how he felt. He wanted to throw his arms around Rook and hold onto him forever but that would have to wait. Even all of their fake kisses (normal friends fake kissed for missions all the time, right?) couldn't compare to now. (Thankfully a therapy session also covered his internal 'I can't just  _ love my best friend _ that's  _ wrong _ ' mantra, but that will remain off-screen.) 

"Excuse me for being so bold--" Rook said, hardly drawing away for the purpose of speaking. "But I believe I would be content to kiss you forever." 

Ben laughed lightly. "Only apologize if I should too for feeling the same way." 

"At least we can no longer be teased for our… What has Gwen previously called it? 'Slow-burn-ness.'" Rook smiled as Ben burst out in laughter. 

"She  _ said _ \--of course she said it, I say it, too!" 

"As long as you are beside me, I couldn't care less about what others think." Rook said lovingly, watching as Ben recovered from his laughter. 

"We have a lot of yearning to catch up on… Did I send you my yearning playlist?" 

Rook paused. "You were serious ab--well, yes, and when I looked at it, it consisted of several separate plays of 'Strawberry Blond' and 'Ultimately,' respectively, among others... Did you want me to play it in the Truk?" 

"Um,  _ yes. _ It's Earth culture to send your partner the songs you cried about while thinking about them when you start dating," Ben said almost proudly. Rook stared at him for a bit longer, his look turning accusatory. 

"... It isn't Earth culture, is it?" 

" _ Language, _ Blonko. And I'll have you know it is! … Just… more specifically gay Earth culture." Ben said confidently regardless of his wavering. Rook smiled and patted him on the head lightly. 

"You are extremely odd and endearing. But I trust your taste in music and will play your Yearning playlist." Rook pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter at Ben's victorious fist pump. 

"We're gonna get  _ so _ cathartic!" 

And so they just  _ were _ , existing without pressure. The air was filled with their laughter as if their localized calamity hadn't occurred. As if they weren't still in the small parking lot of a therapy office. As if nothing had changed at all… But it did, didn't it? Ben was better at recognizing shifts in situations than he gave himself credit for, and it wasn't hard to recognize it now. Something about this flowed so  _ easily _ . A genuine kiss didn't interrupt their dynamic and Ben should have figured it never would. The forced confessions between the journal and what Ben admitted himself (both in the hospital room and his therapist's office, where Rook would sometimes stay during appointments) eased so much of Ben's mind that the comfort he found in Rook was only multiplied. 

Ben leaned against the door as Rook finally pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. Ben's eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to focus on his partner or passing Bellwood. He'd be lying if he said his most recent near death experience made him appreciate life more--he had far too many of those for the effects to change or influence him anymore. But… Going out of his comfort zone did. At some point, Ben had to understand that the universe he loved and cared for also held those who loved him in return. The road rumbled beneath him and the engine hummed smoothly.

As the Omnitrix's heartbeat pulsed through him, Ben remembered that he was alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the end of a journey... Sorta, anyway. Surprise! Ben's getting therapy and a boyfriend! As much as I'd love to describe what they'd discuss in the office, I'm no professional and won't pretend I know what a therapist (especially one as qualified as Ben's) would say in response to Ben's predicaments.
> 
> It's kind of sad that this story is over - 19 days of a one-year publishing as of today. I have points that I wish I could have done differently but that happens for every project. But I had fun, I hope you had fun, and god knows Ben was never too bored!
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> PS; totally listen to "Strawberry Blond" by Mitski and "Ultimately" by Khai Dreams. I would have added "The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out To Get Us!" but it didn't flow as well... Listen to that, too! If anyone found it interesting I may post some behind the scenes stuff. Mostly spare journal pages that I cut for progression and information about Solene.


End file.
